


You are my addiction

by rosemafia



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek Beyond - Fandom
Genre: Abortion, Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Ben Left Sulu, CMO is now Sulu's Shrink, Childhood Trauma, Damn it I'm not that kind of Docotor! said Bones, Depression, Divorce, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Mental Instability, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Post-Star Trek Beyond, Sex Addiction, Star Trek Beyond Spoilers, Sulu became an Sex Addict, Temporary Character Death
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemafia/pseuds/rosemafia
Summary: 벤과 헤어지고 섹스 중독자가 된 술루와 그런 그의 정신과 담당의가 된 CMO 본즈





	You are my addiction

언제부터 삐걱거리기 시작했을까. 다만 정확히 알고 있는 것은, 3년이라는 것은 정말로 긴 시간이고, 그는 나를 위해 원치 않는 요크 타운으로의 이주까지 감내했다는 점이다. 그래도 그 정도는, 그 정도까지는 내가 누군가에게 사랑받을 수 있는 사람이구나 하고 생각하는 게 얼마나 못된 건지 가늠도 되질 않았다.

어느 한 쪽이 일방적으로 이기적이기만 한 관계는 어차피 오래갈 수 없다는 걸 알면서도, 난 늘 벤에게 요구만 하는 쪽이었다. 파이크 함장님에게 익숙해졌던 걸까. 아니면 나는 늘 이기적으로 누가 나를 받아주기만 하는 관계밖에 할 줄 모르는 걸까. 아이도 벤은 더 천천히 가지길 원했었다. 하지만 나는 우주로 떠나버릴 나와, 지구에 남아있을 그를 엮어놓을 단단한 무언가를 원했고, 벤이 아직 마음의 준비가 되지 않을 걸 알고도 아이를 가져버렸다. 그렇게 속임수를 쓴 어린 연인의 임신했다는 이야기에 그가 가장 처음 했던 것은 내 걱정이었다. 그때 내가 보였던 눈물 섞인 웃음을 그는 여태 뭐라 생각하고 있을까. 그때 나는 그에 대한 미안함과, 안도감… 아니, 오직 안도감 뿐이었던 것 같다. 벤이라는 사람을 내가 놓칠 리는 이제 없겠구나 하는 그런 안도감. 탐사선을 타고 우주로 떠나버려도, 그가 나와 소원해지거나, 나른 이에게 눈길을 주거나 할 리는 없겠구나 하는, 그런 이기적이기 그지 없는 안도감.

그런 삐뚤어진 집착으로 시작한 관계였으니 틀어지는 것도 한 순간일 거다. 그나마 다행인 건, 데모라에 대한 애정은 우리 둘 다 조금도 변치 않았다는 것 정도일까. 아이를 사이에 두고 한껏 웃어보이며, 상대방의 애정 없는 눈을 향해 사랑을 속삭이는 것은 생각보다 피곤하고, 성가시고, 그리고 속이 찢어질 듯이 아픈 일이다. 하지만 아마 이제 아픈 것은 나 뿐, 벤은 더 이상 데모라 앞에서 사이 좋은 아빠들 역을 하는 것이 아무렇지 않은 것 같다. 이제 나에겐 질려버린걸까.

하지만 그를 잃기 싫었다. 나를 기다리는 안정적인 가족을 잃기 싫었고, 내가 한없이 기댈 수 있는 배우자를 잃기 싫었다. 그러면서도 나를 설레이게 하는 유일한 우주를 향한 열망은 잠시도 지체할 수 없었다. 그래서 억지를 부리는 마음으로, 엔터프라이즈호가 요크 타운에 잠시 정박한 사이 나는 또 다시 아이를 가졌던 것이다. 미리 알게 된다면 이번에야말로 내가 임신 기간을 우주에서 보내지 못하게 할 게 뻔했기 때문에 벤에게는 숨겼다. 어차피 입덧도 거의 없는 편이고 어려울 건 하나도 없었다.

그래서였을거다. 이미 마음이 식어버린 배우자의 입에서 별거라든가, 이혼이라든가 하는 말이 나올것 같은 때에 그를 막을 요량으로, 그런 생각으로 아이를 가졌기 때문에 우주의 어떤 절대자가 내게 벌을 내린 것일 거다. 크롤에게 생명력을 빨린 직후부터 아랫배가 심하게 당기고 통증이 느껴졌다. 하지만 나는 지휘부였고, 조타수였다. 우후라와 함께 인질로 잡힌 크루들을 통솔해야 하는 위치에 있었고, 모두가 제 한 목숨을 보장할 수 없는 상황에서 남들에게 짐이 될 수는 없었다. 나는 애써 표정을 감춘 채 스코티의 신호에 따라 크루들을 20명씩 워프 이동 시켰다. 거의 맨 끝에 우후라와 함께 옛 프랭클린호로 이송되면서 평소의 워프 답지 않다는 느낌을 받았다. 나중에 듣기론 화물용을 손 본 것이라고 했다. 워프 이후로 몸 상태는 점점 더 좋지 않았지만 메디베이가 얼마나 혼란스러울지도 잘 알고 있었고, 무엇보다도 함교에 조타수가 필요하다는 걸 잘 알고 있었다.

프랭클린호에 크롤의 비행체들이 충돌한 이후로는 잘 기억이 나지 않는다. 함교 역시 크게 흔들렸고, 체콥과 함께 선내에 더 이상 크루들이 남아있지 않다는 걸 거듭 확인한 것까지는 기억이 난다. 하지만 그 다음은 안개가 낀 것처럼 흐릿하기만 하다. 체콥의 목소리와, 누군가의 손길. 그리고 이어지는 기계음들.

“괜찮아, 술루. 그대로 있어. 움직이지 않는 게 좋아.”

닥터 맥코이의 목소리였다. 약물의 효과인지 하반신의 감각이 둔탁했고 잠이 쏟아지는 사람처럼 의식을 똑바로 할 수가 없었다. 나는 벤을 불러서는 안 된다고 말하려 했지만 웅얼거리는 목소리로는 벤을 찾는 것처럼 들린 모양이었다.

“바로 밖에 있어. 아직 면회는 안 돼서 못 들어와. 술루, 좀 더 자. 괜찮아. 다 괜찮으니까.”

아니야. 괜찮지 않아. 내가 임신했었다는 걸 알면 벤은 나를 떠날거야. 임신한 걸 알고도 말도 없이 우주로 나갔고, 아이를 잃기까지 한 걸 알면 벤은 이번에는 정말로 나에게 질려버릴거야. 몰랐다는 변명을 과연 벤이 믿어줄까? 이번에도 그가 속아 넘어갈까? 괜찮지 않아. 벤을 잃을지도 모르는 걸.

* * *

“괜찮아? 미안해, 술루. 내가 정말 미안해-“

병실에 누워있는 내내, 벤을 만나게 되면 어떻게 되는 걸까 하는 한 가지 생각 뿐이었다. 몇 번이나 그의 반응을 상상하며 그를 잃지 않으려면 어떻게 대응해야 할까 하는 생각 뿐이었다. 하지만 그 중 그 어느 것도, 지금 벤의 반응은 아니었기에 나는 멍하니 넋이 나간 사람처럼 나를 어루만지는 벤의 손길을 말없이 받기만 했다.

그는 내가 임신한 걸 알고 있었다. 아니, 어느 정도 그렇지 않을까 생각하고 있었다. 내가 오렌지 주스를 더 이상 마시지 않는 것이나, 로메인을 자주 찾는 것을 보고 둘째가 생긴게 아닐까 했다고. 하지만 나도 아무 말 없었던 데다, 그냥 기분 탓일 수도 있었고, 둘이 사이도 소원해져있었기 때문에 선뜻 화제에 올리지 못했다고 했다. 그러던 중 엔터프라이즈호의 소집 명령이 내려졌고, 그는 내게 가지 말라고 할 수 없었다. 멀리 나서는 것도 아닌 데다가, 이번 임무는 `구조`였기 때문에 더더욱. 그리고 조금은, 차라리 무슨 일이라도 생겨서 나와의 관계를 정리할지 말지 고민하던 시점에 골칫덩이처럼 내려앉은 새로운 아이의 가능성이 사라졌으면 하는 못된 생각도 들었다고. 그래서 일이 이렇게 된 것 같다고 그는 내게 사과했다.

처음 데모라를 임신한 사실을 그에게 알렸을 때, 그의 반응이 떠올라 나는 다시금 눈물 섞인 웃음이 나왔다. 벤. 벤, 당신은 어쩌면 이렇게 다정하고, 바보 같아서 나 같은 사람을 이만큼이나 사랑해주고 있을까. 내 안에서 무언가가 툭 하고 무너졌다. 데모라가 우리 가족을 그린 그림을 처음 보았을 때 아마 이런 기분이었던 것 같다. 내가 책임져야 할 무언가가, 살아있는 누군가가 생겼다는 게 어떤 의미인지를 처음으로 실감했을 때 같은 그런 기분이 들었다. 이제는 이 사람을 놓아주어야 하는구나 하는 생각과 함께.

“벤, 당신은… 정말 바보 같아.”

나는 그에게 전부 털어놓았다. 남김없이. 홀가분하게. 데모라가 생겼던 것도, 두 번째 아이가 생겼던 것도, 전부 내 계획이었다는 걸. 그를 잃지 않기 위한 계획일 뿐이었다는 걸. 그렇게까지 그를 놓치기 싫으면서도, 나는 우주를 보고 싶다는 내 개인적 열망은 조금도 희생할 생각이 없는 이기적인 사람이라는 것도. 한 가지도 빠짐없이 그에게 전부 일러주었다. 이미 무언가 무너진 뒤였기 때문일까, 별다른 노력 없이도 나는 담담하게 그에게 내 밑바닥을 낱낱이 고해줄 수 있었다. 그가 실날같은 죄책감 하나 남김없이 나에 대한 감정을 깨끗이 정돈해버릴 수 있도록.

“물론 데모라를 사랑하는 건 사실이야. 당신을 사랑하는 것도 사실이야. 하지만 … 우주에 나가는 것보다 더 행복하거나 하진 않아. 내가 보기에, 나는 나 자신을 가장 소중히 하는 사람이야. 배우자나 아이가 생겼을 땐 더 이상 그렇게 하면 안 되는 거잖아?”

그래서 그걸로 끝이었다. 내가 생각했던 그 어떤 방식과도 다르게, 조금도 닮은 구석 하나 없이 나와 벤은 차분한 얼굴로 재산 분할과 양육권에 대한 이야기를 잠시 더 나누었을 뿐. 우리의 7년간의 결혼생활은 그렇게 끝나버렸다. 다음 날 그는 변호사를 통해 이혼 서류를 보내왔고 나는 그에게 매달 일정 금액의 양육비를 지불하는 대가로 데모라가 성인이 될 때까지, 아이가 원하는 경우에 한해, 그리고 통신이 닿는 경우에 한해 일주일에 적어도 한 번씩은 영상통화를 할 수 있다는 내용에 동의한다는 서명을 했다.

이제 데모라를 실제로 보는 건, 아마도 오늘이 마지막일 것이다. 닥터 맥코이는 내 외출에 허가를 내려주는 걸 못내켜했지만 더 이상 요크 타운에 있을 이유가 없어진 벤이 지구로 돌아가는 결정을 내리는 데에는 얼마 걸리지 않았고, 아이는 당연히 그를 따라가게 되어 있었다.

“아직 뛰거나 하면 안 돼. 오랫동안 걷는 것도 안 되고. 오랫동안 앉아있는 것도 별로 안 좋아. 웬만하면 누워 있어.”

“네, 닥터.”

“…대답은 잘 해요. 여섯 살 난 딸래미 보러가는 데 잘도 네가 내 지시대로 하겠다 이 녀석아.”

닥터는 속상한 지 인상을 쓴 채 내 팔목에 진통제가 담긴 튜브를 찔러넣고는 코트 안쪽에 고정시켜주었다. 별말 없지만 심경이 복잡한 것 같았다. 그럴 만도 했다. 그도 지구에 전부인과 딸이 있으니까. 연인이나 아이가 없는 부부야 헤어지면 곧장 남남이 되고 끝이다. 하지만 아이가 있으면 얘기가 다르다. 더 이상 남남일 수도 없게 되고, 그렇다고 서로 간섭할 위치도 아닌 애매한 주변인이 되어 서로의 곁을 맴돌게 된다. 아이가 관련된 각종 행사들에 참석할 의무가 생겨버리니까.

* * *

“그럼 나는 이제 대디랑 다시 지구로 가는 거야?”

“미안해. 친구들이랑 다시 헤어지게 되겠구나, 데미. 정말로 미안해. 그런데 어쩔 수가 없어.”

“파파는?”

“파파는… 우주선을 타고 우주로 가지.”

“…전화 해도 돼?”

“그럼. 언제든지 해도 돼. 하고 싶다고 하면 대디가 전화 걸어 줄 거야.”

“밤에 책 또 읽어줄 거지?”

“당연하지.”

“…파파.”

“응.”

“대디랑 이혼하는 거야?”

여섯 살 난 아이가 어디에서 그런 개념을 배운 걸까. 훨씬 어릴 적부터 말도 빠르고, 영리한 아이이긴 했지만 때때로 아이들이 얼마나 많은 것들을 흡수하고 이해하는지 알게 될 적마다 나는 늘 한대 얻어맞은 듯이 얼얼해져야 했다. 때로는 자랑스러움에, 때로는, 오늘처럼 죄책감과 부끄러움에.

“…아니야. 그냥 잠깐 떨어져 있기로 한 거야.”

법률 상, 앞으로 8주간은 별거 상태이니 아이에게 거짓말을 한 것은 아니었다. 하지만 데모라는 눈치가 빠른 아이였고, 어른들이 늘 자신에게 `모든 걸` 말해주지는 않는다는 것을, 때때로 자신에게 거짓말을 하지 않기 위해 진실을 반만 털어놓는 방식을 취하기도 한다는 것을 알만한 나이가 지난 뒤였다.

“그럼 나중에 이혼해?”

“그건 모르겠어.”

“왜 이혼하려고 해? 이제 더 이상 안 사랑해?”

“그런 건 아닌데… 그냥…잘 안 됐어. 미안해. 그냥…사이가 멀어지게 됐어.”

“…파파가 계속 우주에 나가 있어서?”

“그것도 이유 중에 하나야. 하지만 대디 잘못은 아니야. 데비, 그건 꼭 알아주렴.”

“그럼 파파가 우주에 안 나가면 안 돼?”

이 작은 아이에게 어떻게 이해시켜야 할까. 나는 너를 사랑하지 않는 것이 아니라고. 너는 내 아이고, 그 사실 단 하나만으로도 나는 너를 언제까지나 사랑할 거라고. 다만 나는 우주에 있어야 행복할 수 있는 사람일 뿐이라고. 새까만 바탕에 알알이 박힌 별들과, 성운을 보는 것만이 가슴 벅차는 유일한 일이라고. 미지의 세계를 탐사하고, 새로운 것을 찾아 자꾸만 앞으로 나아가야만 살아있는 기분을 느낄 수 있는 그런 사람이라고. 하지만 그게 결코, 너를 사랑하지 않는다는 뜻은 아니라고. 한참동안 아이를 안고 아마 그 작은 머리가 이해하지 못할 말들을 했다. 하지만 아이는 늘 나를 놀라게 한다. 언제나. 몇 번이고.

“…무슨 말인지 알겠어. 나도 파파를 사랑하지만, 댄스 레슨이랑 바꾸라고 하면 할 수 없는걸.”

나는 다시 눈물 섞인 웃음이 나왔다. 아이의 이마에 키스하고, 이미 아이를 만날 수 있는 시간을 훌쩍 넘겨버려 저만치서 기다리고 서 있는 벤에게 아이를 보냈다. 그리곤 외출 시간을 한참 넘긴 환자를 회수하러 꽁하니 저멀리 서 있는 닥터에게 얌전히 이끌려 병동으로 돌아갔다. 엔터프라이즈호 출항까지 이제 한 달. 조타수로서의 책임과 의무를 다하자면, 이제는 닥터의 말대로 얌전히 누워 있을 시간이었다.

* * *

어째서일까. 관계를 끊자고 나선 건 나였는데. 얼마든지 그를 더 속일 수 있는데도 내가 놓아버린 것인데. 그런데 나는 계속해서 뭔가 허하고, 텅 빈 느낌을 지울 수가 없었다. 출항한 뒤로는 일에 몰두해보았지만, 그저 그 때 뿐. 업무 시간을 마치고 함교를 나서면 모든게 다 이상하게 어그러진 느낌이 들었다. 크루들이 가득한 복도를 걸어 여기저기 인사를 받고 인사를 건네며 개인실로 향하는 내내, 마치 꿈속을 걷는 듯이, 무중력 공간을 걷는 듯이 현실이 아닌 느낌만 들 뿐. 그렇게 텅 비어버린 껍데기가 걸어간다.

뭔가 조금이라도 차오르는 걸 느낄 수 있는 건 오로지 일주일에 한 번씩 데모라의 전화를 받을 때 뿐이었다. 언제나 늘 프레임 속에 함께 있었던 벤은 이제 그림자도 비치지 않는다. 나는 다행히도 절로 지어지는 미소를 그치지 못하며 아이가 한도 끝도 없이 늘어놓는 학교 이야기와, 집에서 있었던 일들과, 이런저런 학과 외 수업에 대한 이야기를 듣는다. 데모라가 가장 좋아하는 것은 댄스 수업으로, 매번 아이가 턴이라든가, 이런저런 동작을 하는 걸 진지하게 지켜봐주거나, 혹은 발표회 때 입을 의상에 대한 이야기를 듣는다. 그리고 간혹 벤이 관대하게 시간을 신경써서 전화를 걸어주는 날이면, 아이가 잠들 때까지 책을 읽어준다. 아이가 잠들고도 30여분간 조용한 가운데, 나는 계속해서 책을 읽는다. 프레임 밖에 벤이 있을까 하는 생각을 하면서.

벤은 결코 프레임 안에 들어오지 않는다. 데모라에게 전화를 그만 끊으라는 타이름을 하는 적도 없다. 그래서 나는 늘 시간을 지켜, 아이가 잠들어 있을 때면 1시간이 되면 통신을 해제하고, 함께 이야기를 하던 중일 때에는 10분 전, 5분 전부터 아이를 재차 타이른다. 처음 몇 번은 떼를 쓰기도 했지만 왜 늘 1시간이 되면 파파가 다시 일하러 갈 시간이 되는 것인지 눈치를 챈 듯하다. 사람들의 낯빛이나, 말 속에 숨겨진 의중을 살피는 어린 시절은 물려주고 싶지 않았지만, 나 같은 녀석이 아이를 갖게 되면 어쩔 수 없는 일이다. 어차피 처음부터 제대로된 부모도 아니었으면서, 별 호사스러운 것을 바랐던 것 같다.

그리고 아이의 전화가 없는 날들에는… 그리고 전화를 할 수 없는 날들에는… 끝없는 공허함이 나를 짓누른다. 누군가에게 사랑받고 싶다는 확신이. 누군가에게 닿고 싶고 기대고 싶다는 불안감이 나를 가만히 두지 않는다.

그래서 탐사를 떠난지 7개월만에, 나는 더 이상 개인실에서 시간을 보내지 않게 되었다. 좀 더 정확히 말하자면, 내 개인실에서는.

아무나 골라잡을 수 있었다. 나는 `그` 조타수 요한 술루였으니까. 어려울 것도 없었다. 어차피 이 새까맣고 끝없는 우주에 우리 뿐이다. 크루들 간의 대인관계는 장벽이 높지 않고, 서로 많은 것을 요구하지도 않는다. 그저 이 순간 순간의 공허함과 외로움을 달랠 수 있다면 상관 없는 이들이 그렇지 않은 이들보다 훨씬 많을 정도다. 그리고 이 엔터프라이즈호에 사람이란, 차고 넘치니까.

아무 손이나 잡히는대로 잡아 어루만진다. 상대방이 응하면 좋고, 아니면 다른 손을 찾아 떠나면 그만이다. 그대로 상대방의 개인실로 향한다. 통성명을 할 필요도 없다. 그저 서로의 입술이 유일한 산소를 얻을 수 있는 곳이라도 되는 양 키스하고, 조금이라도 상대방에게서 떨어졌다간 서로가 모래알처럼 흩어지기라도 할듯이 끌어안아 애무한다. 콘돔이나 루브는 있으면 좋지만 없어도 그만이다. 그저 오늘 하루 누군가와 몸을 섞지 못하면 죽기라도 할듯이, 그렇게 가느다란 끈을 겨우 잡아 허우적거리는 물에 빠진 사람처럼 매달려 안긴다.

거칠어졌던 숨결이 다시금 조용해질때까지 밤낮을 분간할 수 없는 까만 창밖을 그렇게 한참동안 바라보다가 자리에서 일어나 옷을 다시 주워 입는다. 상대방이 깨어있든, 잠들어있든, 개의치 않는다. 내게 말을 걸건, 그저 바라만 보고 있건 신경쓰지도 않는다. 그대로 뒤도 돌아보지 않고 호수도 기억치 못할 곳을 나와 내 개인실로 향한다.

샛노란 지휘부의 유니폼을 벗어 소각장으로 향하는 튜브에 밀어넣고 새카만 하의도 마찬가지이다. 물질생성기에 새 유니폼을 입력해 두곤 샤워실로 들어간다. 요크 타운이었더라면 개운한 기분이 드는 물 샤워를 할 수 있겠지만 우주에서는 어림없는 이야기다. 나노 로봇이 함유된 고압의 바람을 한동안 쐬고 나면 몸은 물과 비누로 씻는 적보다 훨씬 깨끗해져 있지만 속은 뒤집어질듯이 구역질나는 기분이 든다.

그래도 내일의 근무를 위해 그대로 침대에 누워 잠시 눈을 붙인다. 개인실 내부에 녹색 등이 깜빡이며 아침을 알리면, 또다시 새카만 우주가 한가득한 창문에 넋을 빼앗겼다가, 옷을 갖춰 입고 함교로 향한다.

별로 오랜 시간이 걸리진 않았다. 엔터프라이즈호가 다시 탐사를 떠난 지 1년 4개월. 손에 꼽을 만큼 몇 되지 않는 사람들을 제외하고는 이제는 더 이상 하룻밤의 외로움을 달랠 상대도 남지 않게 되었다. 그리고 나는 닥터 맥코이에게 호출되었다.

* * *

녀석은 내가 왜 호출했는지는 전혀 모른다는 듯이 태연한 얼굴로 진료실에 들어와 앉았다. 젠장. 나는 속으로 욕을 지껄이며 녀석에게 패드를 내밀었다. 예상대로 녀석은 뜻 모를 웃음만 방긋 방긋 지으며 `아, 지금 바로 돼요?`라고 말하고는 진료용 침대에 가서 스스로 누웠다.

“…젠장, 너 말이야. 그 전에 얘기 좀 해야겠다.”

남편과 무슨 일이 있었던 건지 정확히는 알 수 없지만, 태아가 아직 제대로된 사람 형체도 갖추지 못할 만큼 이른 초기에 술루는 크롤 사건으로 둘째 아이를 잃었다. 그리고 그 뒤 남편과 이혼했다고 들었다. 거기까지는 그런가보다 하고 듣기만 했었다. 아마 둘 사이에 딸이 있고, 술루의 조타 스크린 한켠에 끼워진 데모라 사진은 여태 그대로이니 모르긴 몰라도 복잡하겠지 아무래도 아이가 있으니까 하는 그 정도만 생각하고 있었다. 술루도 전과 다름 없이 근무했고.

하지만 달라진게 있었다. 언젠가부터 크루들의 쑥덕거리는 소리가 내 귀에도 심심찮게 들려오기 시작했으니까. 술루가 아무나와 하룻밤씩 자고 다닌다는 것. 그걸 들었을 때에는 그저 싱글일 때에는 그런 성향인가보다 하고 말았다. 처음에는. 하지만 점점 지속될수록, 그러니까, 다들 하나의 커다란 가족처럼 서로 어우렁 더우렁 잘 지내는 이 엔터프라이즈 호 내에서도 좀 더 가족같다 할 수 있는 몇몇 이들을 제외하고 500여명이나 되는 이 함선의 남자들과 죄다 자버릴 정도가 되고 나니 신경을 쓰지 않을래야 않을수가 없었다. 게다가 콘돔도 제대로 쓰지 않는 통에 녀석은 벌써 세 번째 내 진료실에 불려온 것이다.

“닥터, 이건 제 몸이고 제가 결정할 일-“

“낙태한다고 해서 너한테 뭐라고 하려는 게 아니야.”

“그럼요?”

“넌 어차피 성인이고, 근무에도 건강에도 지장 주는 거 없으니 네가 누구랑 몇 명이랑 어떻게 자고 다니든 내가 뭐라 할 입장도 뭣도 아니야.”

“그런데요?”

“그런데도 이건 아닌 거 같다고 말해야겠어.”

“뭐가요?”

언제나처럼 그 믿음직한 얼굴로, 살짝 휘어지는 눈웃음을 지어가며, 그러나 어딘가 텅비고 공허한 웃음을 지으며 술루가 되물었다.

“외로움이나, 슬픔이나, 불안감 같은 건 그렇게 의미 없는 섹스로는 채워지는 게 아니야.”

“…그럼요? 그럼 어떻게 해야 되는건데요?"

술루는 더 이상 거짓 웃음도 짓지 않았다. 까만 눈동자에는 한없이 지친 피로감만이 역력했다. 녀석은 저런 눈으로 아마 금요일 저녁마다 데모라가 조잘대는 스크린 앞에서 없는 힘까지 끌어모아 웃어보였을 것이다. 그리고 또다시 싱긋거리는 얼굴로 온실에서 시간을 보내고, 함교에서 근무했겠지. 그렇게 겉모양을 필사적으로 꾸며가며 무너져내려가는 속을 어떻게든 다잡아내려고 밤마다 마음도 없는 사람을 아무나 붙잡아 잠자리에 들었을 것이다.

“일주일에 두 번씩. 클리닉 상담 받아. 약도 처방 받고. 월요일 저녁에 시간 비지? 진료 시간 넣어줄테니까-“

“싫어요.”

“젠장, 이상한데서 고집 피울래? 난 이 함선 CMO야. 내가 책임지는건 크루들의 신체 건강 뿐만 아니라 정신적 건강도 포함해서야. 안 받겠다고 하면 짐한테 말해서 명령으로 내려주지.”

“그럼 닥터가 해줘요.”

“뭐?”

“닥터가 내 상담을 해줘요.”

“…너 말이야, 의사면 다 같이 의사라고 퉁쳐서 생각하나본데, 젠장, 따지고 보면 난 외과의사라고. 게다가 개인적인 친분도 있으니까 널 상담하기에 적합한 사람이 못 된다니까.”

“싫어요. 모르는 사람한테는 한 마디도 하지 않을 거에요.”

“너 진짜-“

“제가 얼마나 고집쟁이인지는 닥터가 제일 잘 아시죠?”

“…그럼 나도 조건 있어.”

“뭔데요?”

“아무나 잡아서 자는 거, 당장 그만 두라고는 안 한다. 근데 적어도 피임은 해.”

“…알았어요.”

“화요일, 목요일 오후 4시야.”

* * *

 

오후 3시 45분. 닥터와의 상담 시간은 15분 밖에 남지 않았지만 나는 여태 근무복을 갈아입지도 않고 개인실 바닥에 누워 있었다. 그냥 피곤했다. 모든 것이. 아무 것도 하고 싶지 않았다. 이대로 일어나 메디컬 베이로 내려만 가면 되는데. 한 층만 내려가면 되는데. 걸어서 고작 5분도 걸리지 않는 거리인데. 그냥 일어나서 옷을 갈아입고 가기만 하면 되는데. 아니, 그냥 이대로 가도 되는데. 하지만 손가락 하나 까딱 하기가 너무나 힘이 들었다. 아니, 그럴 힘이 없었다.

“땡깡은 다 부리더니 왜 안 오나 했다.”

잠시 선잠이 들었던 것인지 모로 누운 쪽 어깨가 뻐근했다. 닥터의 목소리에 부스스한 눈을 비비며 일어나 앉아보니 맞은편 1인용 의자에 닥터가 앉아있었다. 아. 그렇지. CMO인 그가 들어가지 못하는 개인실이란 없다.

“계급이란게 참 좋네요.”

“걱정 마. 네 녀석 실력이면 언젠간 함장 의자 앉고도 남지.”

“닥터도 제가 야망가라고 생각하시는거죠?”

“아니.”

“그럼 어째서-“

“일벌레에는 두 가지 종류가 있지. 하나는 야망가. 다른 하나는, 너처럼 텅 빈걸 잊으려고 일에 매달리는 사람. 어느 쪽도 건강한건 못 되지만 말이야.”

“그래서 저를 어떻게 고쳐주실 건가요?”

“고치고는 싶은가?”

“너무 피곤하니까요.”

이제는 더 못하겠다는 생각이 들었다. 언제부턴가 그렇게 생각하고 있었다. 내 안이, 조각 조각 부서져내리던 것들이 아주 모래처럼 바스러져 흘러내리고 있어서, 어떻게든 필사적으로 끌어안고 한데 감추려 하던 것들이 이제는 내 손을 벗어날 지경이 된 것 같다. 누구든 좋으니 이걸 잡아줬으면 하니까. 하지만 그러기엔 엔터프라이즈호의 조타수 요한 술루라는 체면에 아직 매달리는 내가 있었다. 이건 자존심일까, 아니면 마지막 오기일까. 어쨌든 제대로 알지도 못하는 사람 앞에서 내가 얼마나 아무것도 없는 사람인지, 얼마나 엉망인 사람인지 털어놓고 싶지 않았다. 하지만 닥터라면 괜찮다. 왜냐하면 그는 한 순간이라도, 마음 속만으로라도 나를 평가하지 않을테니까. 나를 보고 한심하단 생각은 하지 않을테니까. 그렇다고 믿을 수 있었다. 알고 있으니까. 닥터 맥코이라는 사람이 어떤 사람인지.

“자는 건 좀 어때?”

“못 자겠어요. 오늘은.”

“하루에 얼마나 자고 있지?”

“…일할땐 두, 세시간 정도. 비번일 때는 하루 종일이라도.”

“식사는?”

“함교 사람들과 같이 먹어요.”

“비번인 날에는?”

“안 먹어요.”

“왜지?”

“생각이 없어서요.”

“함교 사람들이랑 먹을 땐 어때?”

“딱히 먹을 생각은 없지만… 이목을 끌기는 싫으니까 먹습니다.”

“다시 토하진 않고?”

“일주일에 두 세번은 다시 토해요.”

닥터는 나를 보며 걱정하는 표정을 짓지 않는다. 그게 정말 좋았다. 너무나. 아는 사람이든, 아니든, 나는 상담사들이 짓는 그 표정이 진절머리나게 싫었다. 다 이해한다는 듯이, 다 안다는 듯이, 당신을 안타깝게 생각한다는 듯이, 당신에게 공감한다는 듯이… 그러니까 마치… 당신을 걱정한다는 듯이. 그 표정이 너무 싫었다. 나를 신경쓰는 척 하는게 싫다. 나를 걱정하는 척 하는 게 싫다. 그저 닥터처럼 사무적인 표정으로, 이게 그의 책임이고 일이기 때문에 나를 면밀히 분석하는 냉철한 얼굴이 좋다. 나에게 `자, 편안하게 다 털어놓아봐요`라는 대신, 취조하듯이 일일이 캐물어 본인이 원하는 정보를 얻어가는 것이 편하다. 나는 그 정도로 아무 생각도 하고 싶지 않았다.

“너를 가장 피곤하게 하는 게 뭐지?”

한숨과 함께 눈물이 났다. 닥터는 내게 티슈를 건네거나 하지도 않았다. 그저 그대로 자리에 앉아 나를 빈틈없이 관찰할 뿐. 나는 소리내지 않기 위해 호흡을 조절하며 한동안 통제할 수 없는 감정에 휩싸여 눈물을 뚝뚝 흘리고 있었다. 몇 번인가 소매로 눈물을 훔쳐내고 양 뺨이 까끌한 소매깃에 부벼져 조금 따끔거릴 정도로 빨갛게 부었을 무렵, 그리고 두 눈이 뜨겁게, 하지만 차분하게 가라앉았을 무렵 나는 젖은 숨소리를 천천히 내뱉었다.

“데모라의 전화를 받는 거요.”

아이 앞에서 웃어 보이는 게 너무나 힘이 들었다. 일주일간 있었던 일을 재잘대는 모습이 사랑스럽지 않다는 것이 아니다. 그저 그것에 반응해야 하는 것이 힘들었다. 아이를 위해 책을 읽는 것도 힘들었고, 새로 생긴 친구에 대한 정보를 기억해내고 이것저것 물어봐주는 것도 힘들었다. 요컨대, 나는 제 딸을 돌보는 것도 하지 않는 주제에, 고작 일주일에 한 번 걸려온 한 시간 남짓한 통화에 아이에게 대꾸해주는 것이 피곤한 부모인 것이다. 아이는 잘못한 게 하나도 없는데도. 그리고 이런 나라도 아이는 마치 세상에 둘도 없는 대디인 것처럼 여긴다. 그리고 나는 그것이 또다시 짐처럼 어깨를 아프게 짓누른다. 아니야. 나는 네가 생각하는 것처럼 대단한 사람이 아니야. 하지만 어떻게 아이에게 그걸 알게 할 수 있단 말인가?

“그 애는 제가 대단하다고 생각해요.”

“너는 그렇게 생각하지 않는가보군. 어째서지?”

“이유야 여러가지 있죠.”

“하나만 말해봐.”

“…데모라가 왜 생겼는 줄 아세요?”

벤을 붙잡으려고. 내가 원하는대로 우주로 나가면서, 언제든지 돌아올 수 있는 곳에, 집이라 부를 수 있는 곳에 벤이라는 사람이 있었으면 해서. 그래서 아이를 가졌다. 그 사람을 구속하려고. 내게 붙들어두려고. 나를 떠날 생각조차 하지 못하게 하려고. 내가 우주로 나가는 걸 그가 절대 붙잡지 못하게, 죄책감에 빠지게 하려고. 앞길이 창창한 어린 연인의 앞길을 막을지도 모른다는 생각에 오히려 제가 죄진 양 내게 붙들리게 하려고. 한 번도, 그 날 벤에게 털어놓은 것을 제외하고는 그 누구에게도 말한 적 없는 사실이었지만 닥터의 눈을 보면 알 수 있었다. 내 설명 없이도 그가 안다는 걸. 하지만 그의 표정에는 변함이 없었다. 그 어떤 경멸도, 동정도 없다. 이해하는 척하는 공감도 없고, 나를 신경써주는 척 하는 위선도 없다. 그저 환자를 분석하는 의료관의 얼굴 뿐이다. 나는 그것이 마음이 놓였다.

“사람들과 섹스하고 나면 어떤 기분이 들지?”

“피곤하고…성가셔요.”

하지만 나는 오늘 밤도 누군가를 붙들어 몸을 맡길 것이다. 왜냐하면, 섹스 하는 순간 만큼은 아무 생각도 없이 쾌락에만 빠져있을 수 있으니까. 기분이 좋을 수 있으니까. 닥터는 더 이상 내게 질문하지 않았다. 그저 패드에 뭔가를 기록하고는 내게 이틀치 약을 주었다. 아침, 점심, 저녁으로 먹는 약들이었다. 보나마나 항우울제라든가 이런저런 약물일 것이다. 하지만 나는 얌전히 약을 받아들었고 그가 지정해준 시간대로 약을 먹었다. 저녁 여섯 시가 되자 모니터에 화상 통화 접속 신청 화면이 떴다.

나는 또다시 한 시간 가량 데모라의 말을 듣고 적당한 반응을 했다. 약을 먹었다고 해서 달라지는 건 없었다. 마찬가지로 피곤했고, 힘들었고, 그저 버틸 뿐인 시간들이었다. 아이가 발레 슈즈를 신고 4회전을 해내는 걸 보고 박수를 쳐주고 나자, 잠자리에 들기 전 책을 읽어줄 시간이 되었다. 언제나처럼 아이는 10분도 되지 않아 잠이 들었고, 나는 한 시간을 마저 채우기 위해 책을 계속 읽었다. 그리고 1시간이 다 되어 접속을 끊으려던 때, 뭔가 소리를 들었다. 마치, 실내용 슬리퍼가 바닥에 끌리는 것같은 소리였다. 무슨 생각이었을까. 나는 방안 가득 성운을 메운 데모라의 수면등 외에는 새카맣기만 한 스크린을 향해 속삭이듯 말을 걸었다.

“혹시 듣고 있으면, 잘 자고, 좋은 꿈 꾸고, 내일도 좋은 하루가 되길 바래. 그리고 혹시 듣고 있지 않다면… 잘 자고, 좋은 꿈 꾸고, 내일도 좋은 하루가 되길 바래.”

그리고 나는 곧장 접속을 끊었다.

* * *

소아과 의사로 일하며 얻게 된 게 한 가지 있다면, 거짓말 하는 아이들에게 익숙해진다는 점이었다. 아이들의 거짓말은 어른들의 것과는 질적으로 달랐다. 아직 제 행동이 어떤 결과를 불러오는지 모르는 순진함에서 기인하는 영악스러움이 아니라, 자기 방어기제처럼 작용하는, 스스로의 아픈 점을 감추기 위한 거짓말과 거짓 행동들이라는 점에서.

어쩌면 그 점이 나를 CMO에 적합한 인물로 만들었는지도 모른다. 500명이나 되는 탐사선의 크루들이란, 언제나 제가 아픈 곳을 감추고 애써 아무렇지도 않은 척 하는 녀석들 투성이니까. 나는 그저 한번 훑어본것 만으로도 내게 목덜미를 잡혀 메디베이로 끌려와 기어이 진료를 받고 치료를 받아야 할 녀석과, 그럭저럭 혼자 제 상처를 핥고 끌어안게 내버려 두러야 할 녀석을 구분할 눈이 필요한 셈이었고, 또 소아과 진료의 경험을 통해 이미 지니고 있는 셈이었다.

그래서 이 함선의 유능한 조타수는 늘, 내 시야 안에 있었다.

한 순간이라도 까딱 잘못했다가는 500명의 목숨이 날아가는 자리에 앉아있는 것은, 실로 엄청난 중압감을 견뎌야 하는 일이다. 그래서 함교에 있는 이들은 다들 각자 나름대로 방어 기제가 있었고, 그 스트레스를 해소하는 방식을 가지고 있었다. 물론 사람마다 타고난 성정이 다르고 성향이 다르니, 제각기 어떤 방식을 취하는지는 내가 관여할 바가 아니었다. 나는 그저, 그들이 스스로 그것을 감당하지 못하게 되었을 때, 적절한 방식으로 도움을 받고 있는지만 체크할 뿐이었다.

그런 의미에서 술루는 가장 덜 신경써야 하는 크루여야 옳았다. 그는 얼마든지 의존할 수 있는 가족이 있었고, 보란듯이 조타 스크린 한귀퉁이에 딸의 사진이 끼워져 있었다. 그리고 누구보다도 건전하고 건설적인 방어 기제인 `온실에서 시간 보내기`라든가, `펜싱` 이라는 취미 생활도 가지고 있었다. 하지만 나는 녀석이 계속해서 신경쓰였다. 너무나 아슬아슬하고, 위태롭게 보였기 때문이다. 물론 그때에는 그저, 왜 저렇게 내성적인 녀석이 쓸데없이 사교 스킬이 좋아 저렇게 쉴 틈 없이 사람들과 교류하고 있는 것일까 할 뿐이었다.

어린 아이들을, 아픈 어린 아이들을 상대한다는 것은 녀석들의 아프지도 않은 곳을 아프다고 칭얼대는 것을 상대하는 것만을 이야기하지 않는다. 아프면서도 아프다고 하지 않고 감춘채 착하고 고분고분하게 말 잘 듣는 녀석들의 상처를 찾아내어 고치는 것도 의미한다. 그래서 나는 요한 술루를 늘 주의깊게 살펴보고 있었다. 내가 원하든, 원하지 않든. 결국엔 녀석의 손 끝에 이 엔터프라이즈호의 500명 목숨이 달려있었으니까.

녀석이 원나잇을 시도 때도 없이 하고 다니기 시작했을 적에도, 나는 관찰자로서 그저 그러려니 하기만 했다. 그게 더이상 벤이라는 배우자에게 구속되어 있지 않은 그가 스트레스를 해소하는 방식이라면 그런가보다 했으니까. 하지만 그가 손에 꼽을 만큼 (두 손이 다 필요하지도 않았다) 극소수만 남겨놓은 채 이 함선의 남자란 남자와는 죄다 자버리고 날 지경이 되어 놓고도 언제라도 툭 건드리면 무너질듯한 눈을 하고 다니기 시작하자, 나는 더 이상 구경만 하고 있을 수가 없었다. 이러니 저러니 해도, 결국 나는 CMO였으므로.

“피곤하고…성가셔요.”

예상대로 섹스는 그에게 그저 또 다른 한숨거리일 뿐, 일상의 긴장을 풀고 중압감을 견디게 도와주는 존재가 아니었다. 단지 행위를 즐기는 그 순간에만, 아주 짧은 그 시간 동안만 다른 모든 것들로부터 완전히 도망쳐버릴 수 있도록 도와주는 존재일 뿐. 그건 조금도 건강한 방식이 못 된다. 그저 후회와, 또다른 걱정거리만 남는 생활방식에 갇혀 있는 조타수를 그냥 내버려둘 수는 없었다.

녀석이 우는 방식을 보고, 나는 그날로 곧장 스콧을 찾아갔다. 소리가 나지 않게 호흡을 통제하며 숨죽여 우는 것은, 사실 꽤나 기술이 필요한 일이다. 저렇게 눈물이 뚝뚝 떨어질 정도로 울고 있으면서, 숨을 들이키는 소리도 내쉬는 소리도 나지 않을 정도로, 아랫입술의 떨림 하나 없을 정도로 조용히 우는 데에는 오랜 시간의 단련이 필요하다. 그래서 나는 곧장 스콧을 찾아가 아무리 이 함선의 CMO라 할지라도 특별한 인가 사항이 없다면 찾아볼 수 없는 녀석에 관련된 기록들을 싹 다 끌어모아 달라고 요청했던 것이다. 물론 공식적인 루트를 통했더라면 훨씬 오래 걸렸을지라도 합법적으로 얻을 수 있었겠지만, 녀석에게 그런 기록을 남겨주고 싶지 않았다.

요한 술루. 다른 이들에게 그는 지구 출신인 것으로 되어 있지만, 진실은 그렇지 않았다. 녀석은 과거 클링온 산하의 식민 행성 G27-31 출신으로, 일곱 살까지 그곳에서 자랐다. 물론 그곳에서 나고 자란 인간이라면 당연한 얘기지만 가족은 없었다. 그 후 스타플릿에 의해 클링온 식민지대 일부가 해방됨에 따라 미성년자인 술루는 지구의 시설로 옮겨졌고, 그 뒤로는 10년 남짓을 시설에서 자랐다. 이후로는 스타플릿 사관학교 입학과, 반짝 반짝 빛이 나는 기록의 연속일 뿐이었다. 세간에 알려진건, 그의 그런 반짝이는 행보들 뿐이었다. 남의 안색을 살피고, 숨죽여 울고, 내성적인 성향을 타고났음에도 쓸데없이 대인 관계술에 능해 이목을 받는 위치에 올라서고, 쉴새없이 사람들과 부대끼며 일하는 직책에 있게 된 게 당연해 보일 정도인 녀석의 감춰진 기록에 나는 헛웃음을 삼키며 패드를 덮었다.

녀석은 피곤하다는 말을 그 짧은 사이에 몇 번이나 반복했다. 나는 가만히 고개를 기울이며 녀석에게 주었던 처방전 내역을 곱씹었다. 약 따위 없이, 그저 남의 시선에 구속되는 일 없이 잠시 어깨에 기대 엉엉 울고 쉬게 해주는 걸로 나을 수 있다면 참 좋을 것이다. 하지만 녀석은 그런 걸로 기분이 나아지기엔 조금 멀리 와 있다. 물론 세상에 사람을 행복하게 해주는 약이란 건 존재하지 않는다. 단지, 아무것도 못 느끼게 해주는 약은 있다. 정상적인 범위의 감정 상태에 있는 사람들이 먹는다면, 그건 그저 멍해지는 약일 뿐이리라. 하지만 어떤 상태에 있는 사람들에게는, 도리어 그것이 다른 이들과 같은 상태로 만들어주는 약이 되기도 한다. 계속해서 푹 꺼지기만 하는 늪에 빠져 시달리는 이들에게는, 끝없는 새카만 터널을 걷고 있는 이들에게는 그럴 수도 있다. 아무것도 느끼지 못한다는 것은, 다른 긍정적인 감정들도 느끼지 못하는 것과 같다. 그러니 멀쩡한 이들이 먹으면 그저 멍해질 뿐이다. 하지만 늘상 속이 찢기고 있는 이들에게는, 도리어 사람의 감정을 무디게 만드는 그런 약들이 행복에 가까운 감정을 느껴볼 수 있게끔 한다.

아무데도 아프지 않은 이에게 진통제를 먹여봐야 그저 조금 멍해질 뿐이다. 하지만 팔이 부러져 통증을 호소하던 이에게 진통제를 먹이면, 통증이 사라지는 것만으로도 그는 안도감과, 약간의 행복까지도 느껴볼 수 있다. 감정도 이와 다를 바가 없다. 24세기에 살고 있는 의사로서, 어쩌면 약을 쓰는게 별로 썩 내키는 일이 아니라는 건 조금 웃기는 감상으로 들릴지 모른다. 하지만 5년이나 이 새카만 우주를 둥둥 떠다니는 거대한 함선의 CMO로 있다 보면, 떄로는 그런 생각이 드는 것이다. 이런 알약이나, 하이포 따위로 그들의 기분을 마비시켜주는 것보단, 체콥의 라커에서 훔쳐온 스카치 한 잔과, 내 어깨라도 내주고는 한참 엉엉 울고 나서 속이 후련해지게 해주고 싶다고.

* * *

뜨거운 물줄기에도 팔이 아려왔다. 중간에 바닥에 내팽기친 루브 케이스를 발로 저만치 밀처버리면서 나는 손끝의 감각에 집중하려 애썼다. 벌써 세 번째로 프리컴이 질질 흘러나오고 있었지만 거칠어진 호흡은 오르가즘의 전조 증상이 아니라, 어떻게든 뭐라도 느껴보기 위한 의식적인 호흡 조절에 더 가까웠다. 약을 먹기 시작한뒤로 잘 느낄 수 없었다. 이대로는 함교 근무 시간에 늦을게 뻔한데도, 나는 여전히 샤워실에서 나올줄을 모르고 있었다. 개인당 얼마 배당 되지도 않는 물을 다 써버릴 지경이 되도록. 아마 이번 달의 남은 날들은 전부 에어 샤워로 대체해야 할 텐데도 그런 걱정은 들지도 않았다. 지금 당장, 단 한 번이라도, 단 한순간만이라도 하반신을 하얀 쾌락으로 뒤덮어버릴 수만 있다면.

평소에 비하면 배로 짧은 순간에, 약하기 그지 없는 쾌감이었다. 하지만 나는 그런대로 만족하기로 하고 물기를 아무렇게나 닦고는 바깥으로 나와 새 제복을 꺼내입었다. 근무는 이제 시작인데, 벌써 온 몸이 나른했다. 어제 밤에는 지하층 클럽에서 이름도 얼굴도 제대로 기억나지 않는 두 명을 낚아 방으로 향하지도 않고 화장실 부스에서 거칠게 섹스를 나눴다. 하지만 그저 몸이 약간 달아올랐을 뿐, 한 번도 제대로 느끼지 못했기 때문에 밤새 욕구불만에 뒤척이다가 이렇게 근무 시간에 아슬아슬하게 된 것이다. 나는 다시 한 번 거울속을 들여다보며 옷으로 가려지지 않는 부위에 키스 마크 같은게 남지 않았는지 확인하고는 함교로 향했다.

* * *

 

“불감증은 2%의 환자가 겪는 초기 부작용 중에 하나야.”

닥터는 그렇게 말할 뿐, 약을 바꿔주겠다거나 하는 말은 없었다. 초기에 잠시 겪는 부작용일 뿐. 하지만 나는 쾌락을 느낄 수 없는 것이 너무나 못 견디게 힘들었다. 사실 생각해보면 웃긴 일이다. 일주일에 적어도 두 번은 방안에 있는 콘돔이며 루브며 온갖 것들을 죄다 싹 긁어모아다가 소각장에 버린다. 다시는 섹스 따위는 하지 않겠다는 결심이라도 한 사람처럼. 패드에 넣어놓은 개인 파일 중 온갖 동영상들을 죄다 영구삭제 해버리기까지 한다. 그래놓고는, 그래놓고는 오늘처럼 또다시 밤에 클럽으로 향하는 것이다. 하루 밤을 같이 즐길 녀석을 낚으러.

발을 잠시 헛디뎌 넘어진다거나 하는 한 순간의 실수가 아니다. 미리 샤워를 하고, 클럽에서 적당한 상대방을 고르는 등, 단계별로 노력을 요하는 그런 게임이다. 그런데도 나는 그 모든 것들을 차근 차근 해내도록 단 한 번도 섹스의 유혹을 뿌리치지 못하는 것이다. 얼마든지 ‘마음이 바뀌었어. 그만둘래’하고 돌아설 수 있는 기회가 있는데도. 단 한 번도 그렇제 하지 않아놓고는, 닥터와의 상담 시간이 되면 그에게 어제는 몇 명이랑 잤고, 그제는 어땠고 줄줄이 읊어가며 그만두고 싶다고 매달리는 것이다.

“그렇게 조급하게 생각할 것 없어.”

“닥터는 저랑 자고 싶어요?”

물어보고 싶었다. 알고 싶었다. 내 밑바닥을 전부 본 사람에게, 손바닥 들여다보듯 훤히 보고 있는 사람에게, 내가 얼마나 꺼림칙한 존재인지. 하지만 왜 질문이 그런 형태로 나갔는지는 모르겠다.

“아니. 난 네 담당 정신과의고, 넌 내 환자니까 그건 부적절해.”

나는 그 대답에 한참동안 웃었다. 너는 그렇게 최악이 아니라는 둥 하는 그런 말이 나올 줄 알았는데. 나는 왜 내가 닥터를 마음에 들어하는지 다시금 새삼 깨달았다. 그는 늘 이렇게, 선을 긋고 나를 관찰하기만 한다. 그게 마음이 편했다. 나를 진심으로 걱정하는 척 하는 그런 상담사들의 모습이 아니라 좋았다. 본인의 의무와 책임에 따라 나를 돌보는게 좋았다. 뒤집어 말한다면 그는 절대로 나를 더 이상 신경쓰지 않을리 없다는 얘기니까. 적어도 내가 그의 환자인한은 그렇다. 그리고 닥터 레너드 본즈 맥코이에게, 자신의 환자를 내팽개치는 일 따위는 결코 없으니까. 나는 후련한 한숨을 내쉬며, 약을 부작용이 없는 것으로 바꿔달라고 칭얼거려보았다. 물론 돌아오는 대답은 다름이 없었다.

“네가 복용 중인 건 우울증과 불안장애에 임상 결과가 가장 좋은 약이야. 다른 계열로 바꿔준다고 해도, 성분이 크게 다른 것도 아니라서 불감증이 없을거라곤 약속 못 해. 담당의로서는, 바꿔주지 않는 게 최선인 상황이라고 할 수 있지. 그래도 바꾸겠어?”

“…됐어요. 그럼 대신 나 좀 안아줄래요?”

“일단은 우울증과 불안장애를 치료 중이지만, 내가 고치려고 하는 건 네 섹스중독이야. 그런 의미에서 볼 때, 담당의인 내가 환자와 신체적 접촉을 하는 건 부적절-“

“됐어요. 농담이었는데. 스팍처럼 굴지 말라구요.”

“잘 알고 있잖아. 오늘은 되도록이면 밖에 나가지 말고 푹 자도록 해. 오늘 함교에서 컨디션이 바닥인것 같더라.”

“아이 아이, 닥터.”

하지만 나는 그날 밤도, 아니, 새벽이라 일컫는게 더 맞을 시간에 지하층의 클럽으로 향했고, 이번에는 세 사람을 골라 화장실 부스로 향했다.

* * *

정신과의들은 여러가지 이유로 담당하고 있는 환자에게 제대로 된 진단명을 알려주지 않는다. 나 역시 마찬가지로, 녀석에게 우울증이나, 불안장애, 혹은 섹스중독에 대한 이야기는 꺼낸 적 있지만 결국 녀석에게 그것들이 그저 증상의 일부일 뿐이라는 것은 얘기하지 않았다. 우울한 것도, 불안한 것도, 이제는 무조건적으로 자신이 의존할 수 있다고 믿었던 상대와 존재가 사라져버린 지금에는 짧은 순간의 쾌락 그 이상도 이하도 아닌 것에 매달려 위안을 찾고 불안감을 어떻게든 달래보려 매달리게 되는 것은 그 중앙에 뿌리 깊은 상처가 있기 때문이다.

생각해보면 그렇게 어려운 답도 아니었다. 그러나 나는 상담을 시작한지 석 달이 지나서야, 석 달 내내 녀석을 찬찬히 관찰하고 나서야 그 상처가 무엇인가를 확신할 수 있었다. 조금만 생각해보면 답은 코 앞에 있었는데도. 확신하기 위해서는 석 달이나 시간이 필요했던 것이다.

클링온의 식민행성에서 태어나, 제 2등시민으로서 가족도 부모도 없이 자란 아이에게 애정결핍이란 찾아보기 쉬운 일이다. 그저 통계학적으로 찾아보기 쉽다는 것인데도, 나는 그 쉽다는 말을 붙이는게 꺼림칙하기 그지 없었다. 숫자로 얘기하는 것은 간단하다. 쉬운 일이다. 하지만 정작 그 상처가 개인의 삶에 내는 상처는 얼마나 복잡하고, 고통스럽고, 깊은 것인가. 단 한 명이라도 너무나 유순하고 말을 잘 듣기만 하는 아이의 속내를 돌아보았다면 좋았을 것을. 그랬다면, 이 함선의 조타수는 겉과 속이 똑같게, 그렇게 해사하게 웃는 사람으로 자랄 수 있었을지도 모른다. 하지만 클링온 식민 행성에서 자랐던 날들에 대한 기록도, 이후 그가 지구의 적절한 시설로 옮겨져 자라면서 그 어떤 정신과적인 치료를 받았다는 기록도 없었다. 그저 개인의 강한 정신력으로 치부하고 넘어갔던 것이다. 조그만 아이를 놓고선.

내가 외과가 아닌 정신과 전문의였다면, 아마 이 엔터프라이즈호에 오르는 일은 없었을 것이다. 하지만 운 좋게라도 녀석을 조금이라도 더, 하루라도 더 일찍 건져내줄 수 있었을지도 모른다. 얼마나 오랫동안 녀석은 불안에 떨며 살아왔던걸까. 언제나 사람들의 낯빛을 살피면서 주변에서 사랑받기 위해 노력했을 것이다. 그리고 그 결과 결국 사랑받게 되었을 때에는, 어느 한 순간이라도 그 애정이 사라져버릴까 전전긍긍하며 더욱 필사적으로 매달렸을 것이다. 엔터프라이즈호에 처음 오르던 날, 임시직으로 자리에 앉아있던 어린 조타수가 여태 눈앞에 선하다. 노란 지휘부의 제복을 입고, 등에는 철판 심지라도 심은 듯이 꼿꼿하게 앉아 낮은 목소리로 항법사와 쉼없이 좌표와 이동에 관한 정보를 주고 받는 어린 아이가.

그때 알아보았더라면 좋았을 걸. 왜 저런 내성적인 녀석이 쓸데없이 대인 관계술은 좋아 저렇게 좋아하지도 않는게 분명한, 피곤하다고 생각하는게 분명한 사람들과 부대끼는 일이나 하고 있는지조금만 더 이상하게 생각하고 조금만 더 눈여겨 보았다면 좋았을 걸. 그랬다면, 어쩌면 요한은 여태 벤과 함께 있을지도 모르는데.

…누군가의 정신과 담당의가 된다는 것은, 여러가지로 어려운 일이다. 우선은, 환자의 신뢰를 얻어야 하기 때문이고, 두 번째로는 그러면서도 환자가 내게 의존하지 않게 만들어야 하기 때문이다. 담당의를 직접 지명한 애정결핍 환자에게서, 신뢰를 얻기란 사실 의사로서는 아무것도 하지 않아도 되는 부분이다. 녀석은 처음부터 나를 믿고 있었다. 내가 자신을 옳은 방향으로 이끄는 사람이라는 것을, 나는 자신을 낫게 해줄 수 있는 사람이며, 내 지시를 따른다면, 자신은 나아질 수 있고, 고쳐질 수 있다고. 내가 주는 약을 거르는 일도 없이 꼬박꼬박 먹었고, 내게 오늘은 몇과 잤고 그제는 몇 명과 잤고 솔직하게 다 털어놓을 지언정 거짓말을 하는 적도 없었다.

그러나 그런 만큼 나는 내 몫을 하는 것이 쉽지 않았다. 녀석을 내게 의존하지 않게 하는 것은, 말처럼 쉬운 일이 아니다. 득히나 애정결핍 환자에게 있어서는, 이 점은 까다로우면서도 더욱 유의해야 할 점이다. 나는 녀석의 불안감을 정상적인 범주 안의 것으로 낮춰주고, 결국에는 녀석이 스스로 두 발로 서서 그 불안을 감당할 수 있는 한 개인이 되도록 이끌어야 하는 것이지, 제 2의 벤이 되어주기 위해 있는 게 아니기 때문이다.

타인에게 사랑받고자 하는 욕구는 애정결핍 환자가 아니라도 있다. 하지만 건강하지 못할 정도로 상대방의 애정을 갈망하고, 그것이 아니면 스스로의 존재 가치를 인정하지 못할 정도로 자기혐오에 빠질 지경이 되는 것은, 그렇게 맹목적으로 애정에 매달리고 갈구하면서 한편으로는 그것을 믿지 못하고 언제든 그 애정이 사라져버릴것이라고 불안에 떠는 것은 더 이상 누구나 느끼는 범주의 욕구가 아니다. 그것은 마음 먹기의 문제라든가 하는 선을 넘어서버려서, 누군가의 도움을 반드시 필요로 하는 그런 상태에 있는 것이다.

그래서 나는 녀석과 더욱 거리를 두었다. 신체적 접촉은 물론이고, 정신적으로도. 언제나 녀석이 실없이 안아달라거나, 자신과 잘 생각이 없느냐고 물어올 적이면 나는 너의 정신과 담당의이고, 너는 내 환자이며, 따라서 그게 부적절하다는 말로 모든것을 일시에 차단해버렸다. 조금이라도, 내게 의존하려는 것 같으면 언제나 그렇게 우리의 관계성을 사이에 두고 한 발자국씩 뒤로 물러났다. 그러면 요한은 조금 슬퍼보이는, 비맞은 고양이 같은 눈을 하면서도 다시금 그렇게 싱긋이 웃어보이며 농담이라고 하고는 그만둔다. 사람이라면, 아니, 살아있는 존재라면 아마 그런 눈을 한 사람을 보면 어떻게든 어깨라도 토닥여주고 싶을 것이다. 하지만 나는 그렇게 하지 않는다. 녀석이 필요한 것은 믿지만 의존하지 않아도 되는 정신과 담당의이지, 또다른 벤이 아니기 때문이다.

나는 과연 녀석의 담당의가 될 자격이 있을까. 그런 생각이 들기 시작한 것은, 녀석을 맡은지 넉 달하고 반이 지났을 때 쯤이었다. 그때쯤에는 술루도 이제는 저와 자고 싶냐느니, 혹은 안아달라느니 하는 그런 말은 그만둔지 오래였다. 정작 환자는 그런 말을 그만 두었는데도, 그런데도 나는 끊임없이 스스로를 의심하기를 멈출 수가 없었다. 녀석에게 말을 건넬 적마다, 한 마디 마다, 내게 의존하게 만들고 있지는 않은가 하고. 그렇게까지 신경을 곤두서가며 환자를 보았던 적은 없는 것 같다. 어쩌면 처음부터 나는 술루를 담당하기에 부적합한 사람이었을지 모른다. 하지만 그렇다고 이제와서 그를 버릴 수도 없었다. 오로지 나만을 따라와놓은 환자에게 나는 더 이상 너를 돌볼 수 없으니 다른 의사에게 보내주겠다고 하는 것은 지금까지 있었던 진전을 전부 없애버리는 것이나 다름없기 때문이다. 하지만 녀석이 제 개인실에서 아이처럼 울고 있거나, 혹은 언제 울었냐는 듯 다시금 싱긋거리며 웃고 있을 때, 그 녀석의 모습을 볼 적마다 나는 마음 한 구석이 나락으로 떨어지는 것 같은 기분을 느껴야 했다.

녀석은 나의 환자이고, 나는 녀석의 정신과 담당의이다. 나를 믿게는 해야 하지만, 결코 나에게 의존하게 둘 수는 없다. 그런데도 함교나, 엔터프라이즈호 내의 그 누구도 보지 못한 녀석의 모습을 보게 될 때면.

어떻게 사랑하지 않을 수 있을까. 어떻게 사랑스럽다고 생각하지 않을 수 있을까. 요한은 언제나 노란 제복을 빈틈없이 갖춰입고 이 거대한 함선을, 마치 제 손바닥 안의 공을 가지고 노니는 고양이처럼 손을 놀린다. 그러면 그 손끝을 따라 이 새까만 우주 안을, 마치 포근한 곳이라도 된다는 듯이 미끄러지듯 엔터프라이즈호는 미지의 세계를 향해 나아간다. 그런 녀석을 어떻게 사랑하지 않을 수 있을까. 일주일에 두 번씩. 사십 오 분씩. 녀석이 거리낌없이 내게만 들여다보내주는 그 내면 안에 들어와 있으면 한없이 안타까워진다. 어째서 이런 녀석이 누군가에게 사랑을 받지 못할까봐 이렇게 불안해하고 있어야 하는가 하고. 어째서 벤은, 다른 누구도 아닌 이런 녀석을 버렸어야 했는가 하고. 어떻게 이렇게 온몸으로 떨며 사랑받기를 갈구하는 녀석을 두고 그냥 가버릴 수 있었을까 하고.

* * *

그 안에 있는 사람들이 어떠하든, 엔터프라이즈호의 항해와 탐사는 계속된다. 그날도 그저 그런 날 중의 하나였다. 요한의 상담을 시작한지 반 년쯤 지났던 날로, 우리는 언제나처럼 평화롭지만 미지의 세계인 새 행성에 정박한 채였다. 식물로 뒤덮인 행성에는 별다른 지적 생명체가 없었고, 미지의 식물로 뒤덮인 이 행성의 탐사 조에는 당연히 술루가 포함되어 있었다.

그리고 언제나처럼, 모든 것은 한 순간이었다. 갑자기 평온하던 채집현장은 날뛰는 식인 식물들에 의해 난장판이 되고, 스코티가 탐사조원들을 다급히 함선 내로 빔업했을 때, 나는 CMO로서 응당 해야 할 일을 하고 있었다. 중상을 입은 부함장을 데리고 메디베이로 향하는 것. 그게 내가 그 사건에서 담당했던 일이자, 책임져야 하는 일이었다. 식물들이 함선을 공격하기 시작하고, 갑자기 행성 주변에 운석 벨트가 형성되기 시작했기 때문에 조타수가 한쪽 다리를 절고 있고, 등에 탐사복이 할퀴어진 흔적이 있는걸 보고도 나는 녀석이 그냥 함교로 뛰어가도록 내버려두었던 것이다. 내게는 훨씬 위급한 환자들이 넘쳐나고 있었고, 엔터프라이즈호는 그 어느때보다도 유능한 조타수를 필요로 하고 있었으므로.

적색 경보를 알리는 사이렌 소리와 붉은 조명이 복도에 요란하게 휘몰아치고, 식물들의 공격에 원반부 왼쪽에 큰 굉음과 충격이 있었지만 나는 내 할일에만 집중했다. 엔터프라이즈호가 안전하게 이 행성을 빠져나가는 것은 지휘부와 엔지니어들의 담당이며, 내가 할 역할이란 것은 부상자들을 돌보고 사망자의 숫자가 늘어나지 않게 하는 것이었으므로. 나는 메디베이에서 한 발자국도 나가지 않고, 함교와의 통신을 열어두기는 했지만 내 이름이 불리지 않는 한 그저 흘려듣기만 하면서 수술실 바닥을 녹색으로 물들여가는 스팍의 출혈을 멎게 하고 식인 식물들이 내뿜은 독성 물질을 중화시키는 작업에 열중하고 있을 뿐이었다.

생명에는 귀천이 없지만, 이 새카만 우주의 벌판에서는 있다. 우리는 군대가 아니라 학자 집단이지만 생존을 위해 군의 체계를 흡수했고, 더 나은 생존 확률을 위해 나는 부함장을 살려놓는데 집중해야 했다. 그래서 엔터프라이즈호가 가까스로 운석 벨트를 벗어난 뒤에도 메디컬 베이는 한참동안 전쟁터 한 복판이나 다름없었고, 나는 함교에서 들려온 통신에도 추가 부상자의 이송을 위해 차석 의료관을 한 명 보냈을 뿐 스팍의 수술대 앞을 떠나지 않았던 것이다.

“혈압 정상입니다.”

“독성 다시 체크하고, 혈전 용해제 투약 시작해. N-31혈청 남은 것 있나?”

“앰플 두 개 분량입니다.”

“5%로 희석해서 투약해. 부상 여부 상관 없이 탐사 조 전원한테.”

벌써 H195라는 샘플 명이 붙은 식인 식물은 뿌리에서 독성 물질을 뿜어내 상대방을 마비시킨 뒤 땅속으로 끌고 들어가 제 양분으로 빨아먹는 그런 존재였다. 그 실같은 잔뿌리에 스치기만 해도 마비시키는 물질이 살갗 표면에 묻어나게 되어 있었고, 마치 해파리에게 쏘인 양, 혹은 낙뢰를 맞아 화상을 입은 양 뿌리가 스쳐 지나간 흔적이 상피세포에 타격을 주어 새빨간 흔적을 남겼다. 그리고 같은 곳을 두 번 닿거나, 혹은 한 번이라도 깊게 닿았을 때에는 혈액을 굳게 만드는 독성 물질이 혈관을 타고 주요 장기를 통해 흐르다가 죽음에 이르게 하는 그런 식물이었다. 물론 어느 쪽이든 움직일 수 없는 상태가 되면 뱀이 또아리를 틀듯 상대방을 뿌리로 휘감아 땅속으로 끌고 들어가 자양분으로 삼았다.

칸에게서 뽑아낸 혈청에 대한 연구를 계속하고 있기를 다행이었다. 리플리케이터로 녀석의 혈액을 여러 번 복제하고, 회복 물질을 추출해 이런 저런 용도로 디시 가공해두길 천만 다행이었다. 나는 혹여나 H195의 독성에 미미하게라도 감염되어있을지 모르는 가능성을 염려해 얼마 되지 않는 앰플을 희석하여 모든 탐사조원들에게 투약을지시하고는 한숨 돌리기 전에 함교에서 발생한 추가 부상자들을 돌아보러 응급 병동의 다른 쪽으로 향했다

그리고 거기에 녀석이 그렇게 누워 있었다. 아직 탐사복 차림 그대로인채로. 눈을 채 감지도 못한 채로.

빌어먹을. 왜 이 녀석이 여기에 이렇게 누워 있을까. 왜 모든 신호들이 녀석의 생체 활동이 정지했다고 말하고 있을까. 왜 내 트라이코더는 녀석의 심장이 멈춰버렸다고 스캔 결과를 읽고 있을까. 왜 입과 턱가에 갈색의 덩어리진 피를 토한 흔적 말고는 출혈 하나 없이 저렇게 누워있는 걸까. 마치 온몸의 피가 이미 굳어버려 손쓸 수 없는 정도로 H195에 중독되어 사망한 사람처럼.

“치프!”

아무런 생체신호도 읽히지 않는 조타수의 시신에 매달려 뭐라도 해보고 있던 의료관들이 나를 발견하고는 이제는 내게 매달렸다. 당신이라면 이 사람을 살려낼 수 있지 않냐는 그런 눈으로 하나같이 나만을 바라보았다. 나는 옆으로 뉘여있는 녀석의 뒷편으로 다가가 등쪽에 남아있는 탐사복이 녹아내린듯이 뜯겨나간 흔적을 확인했다. 누가보아도 H195의 뿌리의 잔상인 그런 형태였다. 그리고 그 사이로 드러나보이는 맨살은, 지방과 근육층이 녹아 갈비뼈가 드러나보일 정도인 것을 맨살이라고 할 수 있다면, 누가보아도 독성물질에 감염된 게 틀림 없었다. 다리에는 아무런 상처도 없었다. 다리를 절었던 것은, 몸이 마비되어가고 있는 신호였을 것이다. 아마 이 멍청한 녀석은 자신을 부상자로 분류하지도 않았을 것이다. 그저 543명이 타고 있는 이 함선을 어떻게든 띄워 운석 벨트를 벗어나야 한다는 생각만 했겠지.

이미 죽은 사람 앞에서 우리 의료관들이 할 수 있는 것은 많지 않다. 뭐라도 해보려던 녀석들도 이제는 하나 둘씩 포기하고 손을 내려놓는다. 조타수를 잃었다는 슬픔과 공포가 퍼지는데에는 그리 오랜 시간이 걸리지 않을 것이다. 그러니 나는 그 사실이, 도저히 거절할 수 없는 확실한 사실이 되어버리기 전까지는 손을 아주 놓을 수가 없었다. 요한의 한쪽 손에는 그가 언제나 조타 모니터 한켠에 끼워두던 데모라의 사진이 들려 있었다. 그렇지. 오늘 저녁은 데모라가 전화를 걸어오기로 한 날이었다.

“우주력 2265년 2월 27일…. 10시 31분… 조타수 요한 술-“

“혈액 샘플 가져와.”

누군가가 사망선고를 내리기 시작하자 이대로 녀석을 보낼 수 없다는 생각이, 억지라도 부려보고 싶다는 생각이 들었다. 아직 손끝에 와닿는 요한의 체온이 그대로였다. 그래서 그대로는 보낼 수 없었다. 억지를 부려서라도. 거기에 서있던 의료관들은 어떤 생각이었을는지 모르지만, 누군가가 내 말에 다급히 자리를 떴다가 다시 돌아왔다.

“치프, 여기-“

나는 전혀 정제되지 않은, 심지어 리플리케이터로 복제된 칸 누니엔 싱의 혈액 샘플을 요한의 심장에 곧장 투약하기 시작했다.

* * *

시간이 어떻게 흘러갔는지 모르겠다. 그저 한 순간마다, 다시 뛰기 시작한 녀석의 심장을 계속해서 살려놓기 위해 매달렸을 뿐이었다. 제대로된 배양 과정을 거치지 않고 그저 물질 복사기로 생성되었을 뿐인 칸의 혈액이 그대로 주입된 요한의 심장은 바싹 말라버린 모래 바닥에서 물 몇 방울을 맞은 물고기마냥 힘없이, 그러나 필사적으로 파닥이기 시작했고 그걸 신호삼아 우리 의료관들은 불과 수초 전까지만 해도 사망선고가 내려졌던 조타수의 시신에 다시 매달리기 시작했다. 심장은 다시 뛰기 시작했지만 온 몸의 혈액이 이미 H195의 독성에 굳어버린터라 아무리 뛰어도 전신은 커녕 폐에도, 뇌에도 산소가 공급되는 일은 없었다. 내 지시가 떨어지자마자 차석 의료 장교가 네 명의 의료관을 데리고 팀을 이루어 술루의 뇌에 인공적으로 산소를 공급하기 시작했고, 우리는 주요 혈관을 꽉 틀어막고 있는 굳어버린 혈액을 제거하는 수술을 진행했다. 맨 먼저 폐와 심장을 연결하는 주요 혈관들의 내부를 비워냈고, 폐포를 감싸고 있는 수많은 모세혈관들은 인공 혈액에 혈전 용해제를 넣어 제거해야 했다. 메디베이 한켠에서는 또 다른 의료관 서넛이 팀을 이루어 계속해서 인공 혈액을 배양해냈다. 그렇게 겨우 왼쪽 폐를 다시 살려놓았을 때에는 벌써 한 시간여가 흐른 뒤였다. 무모한 시도라는 것을 모르는 의료관은 없다. 그러나 우리 중 그 누구도 손을 멈추지 않았다. 그럴 수 없었다. 녀석의 심장이 뛰고 있는 한, 우리는 할 수 있는 것은 무엇이라도 해봐야 했다. 조타수를 이렇게 잃을 수는 없었으니까.

독성에 거의 그대로 노출되어 손상 정도가 심한 오른쪽 폐는 살려내는 대신 적출해버리고, 우리는 작업을 계속했다. 뇌에 인위적으로 산소를 공급해 손상을 막는 것에는 한계가 있기에 우선 되살려낸 왼쪽 폐와 뇌를 잇는 혈관에 수술이 이어졌다. 대량으로 혈전 용해제를 쓰고 있었으므로 실제로 개복할 수는 없었고 나노봇을 이용한 원격 홀로그램 수술이 진행되었다. 덕분에 시간은 지연되었지만, 네 시간이 지났을 때에는 녀석은 산소호흡기의 도움을 받고 있긴 했지만 반쯤은 자력으로 호흡하고 있었다.

그 뒤로도 꼬박 열 일곱시간동안 응급실의 간이 진료 침대 위에서 조타수 요한 술루를 억지로 죽음으로부터 되살려내는 수술이 이어졌다. 주요 혈관 내에 굳어버린 혈액을 나노봇을 조종해 제거하고, 모세혈관은 인공 혈액과 혈전 용해제로 씻어내다시피하고. 그 와중에 죽어버린 장기들은 과감히 포기하고 적출해내는 가운데 다른 한쪽에서는 인공 장기 이식이 이루어지고 있었다. 열 세명의 의료관과, 스물 한 시간. 사망선고가 내려진 사람을 다시 살려내는 데에는 그런 시간이 걸렸다.

“치프, 미스터 술루 혈액 샘플인데 이거 아무래도-“

생체신호가 안정된 것을 확인하고 잠시 눈을 붙이기 위해 메디컬 베이 한 켠에 마련되어있는 수면실로 향하는 길에 한 의료관이 나를 붙잡았다. 그가 내민 패드에는 H195 독성 확인을 위해 채혈된 술루의 혈액 샘플 결과가 나와 있었다. 나는 오랜 시간 서 있어서 불이 난듯이 욱신거리는 발과, 멍한 기분 때문인가 하는 생각을 하며 잠시 눈을 깜빡이며 수치를 다시 바라보았다. 그리고 옆에 3D로 떠 있는 배양 샘플의 확대 사진도.

RNA 변이가 일어나고 있었다. 빠른 속도로. 기존의 면역 시스템이 허물어지고, 새로운 체계를 새로 세우고 있었다. 그리고 그 와중에, 술루의 것이었던 세포들은 칸의 것에 찢기고 먹히고 있었다. 나는 조금 눈을 깜빡이고는 곧장 발걸음을 돌려 술루의 침상으로 향했다. 그러나 모든 생체신호는 정상이었다. 우리가 이해할 수 없는 일이 일어나고 있었고, 앞으로 어떻게 될 것인가 또한 예측하지 못하는 일이 벌어지고 있었다. 때마침 전 함선에 우후라의 목소리가 울렸다.

“5분 뒤 요크 타운의 대기권에 진입합니다. 전 대원, 옐로 코드 13.2 대기. 옐로 코드 13.2 대기.”

나는 의료관들을 모두 제 자리에 착석하도록 보낸 뒤 다시금 함선의 것과는 별개로 시스템이 관리되는 메디컬 베이의 중력 유지 장치와 기체 순환 장치를 점검한 뒤 술루의 침대 옆에 앉았다. 옐로 코드 13.2라면, 나 역시 자리로 돌아가 착석한 뒤 벨트를 착용해야 마땅했으나 그렇게 하지 않았다. 그저 한 순간이라도 녀석을 혼자 두고 싶지 않았다.

* * *

“우후라.”

“무슨 일이십니까, 닥터?”

“그러니까, 젠장, 저 녀석 전남편에게 치료소로 오라고 해야 할 것 같아.”

“…곧장 연락하죠.”

요크 타운에 만신창이로 돌아온 것은, 비단 함선 그 자체 뿐만이 아니었다. 너무나 많은 부상자들이 있었고, 함교의 운영에 차질이 빚어질 만큼의 규모였기에 숱한 이들이 사랑하는 가족의 부상, 혹은 사망 소식을 전해들어야 했다. 그리고 그들에게 비보를 전하고 그 고통을 지켜보는 것은 사실 우리 의료관들의 몫이었다. 그러나 나는 차마 벤에게 직접 연락할 수가 없었다. 처음에는 그럴 생각이었다. 하지만 연락처를 알아내기 위해 녀석의 개인실에 들어갔을 때, 한쪽 벽에 띄워져 있는 부재중 전화 스크린과, 그리고 펼쳐져 있는 개인용 일지를 보고 나자 나는 도저히 그럴 용기가 나지 않았던 것이다.

개인용 일지. 그러니까, 본부에 보고하는 용도 외의 개인적인 용도의 기록이다. 그리고 이 함선의 조타수의 개인 일지는 항해 기록 일지만큼이나 정갈하고, 섬세했으며, 빼곡하게 적혀있었다. 때때로 등장하는 나와의 상담 스케줄을 기록해둔 것이나, 약먹을 시간을 알림설정해둔것이 틀림 없는 기록 외에는 그의 개인용 일지에 적힌 내용은 온통 데모라에 관한 것 뿐이었다. 데모라가 전화를 걸어온 시간, 그 날 있었던 대화 내용, 최근 아이의 관심사, 주변 친구들의 이름과 각자와의 에피소드, 아이가 새로이 좋아하게 된 것, 그리고 크고 작은 학교에서의 일들. 단 하루도 빠짐이 없었다. 아니, 이 엔터프라이즈호가 출항한 지난 4년간 단 한 번도 빠짐이 없었다. 이혼 전으로 기록을 거슬러 올라가면, 벤에 관한 것들도 그렇게 기록되어 있었다.

그래서 나는 벤을 마주하고 싶지 않았고, 그에게 연락을 취하는 사람이 되고 싶지도 않았다. 질투였을까. 미움이었을까. 사랑받기 위해 그 정도로 집착하고 노력할 만큼, 아니, 그래야 할만큼 녀석이 불안에 떠는 동안, 도대체 그 배우자는 뭘 한 걸까. 그에게는 7년이나 되는 시간이 있었는데. 왜 알아차려주지 못했단 말인가.

 

* * *

 

그가 전화를 받지 않았다. 우주 곳곳을 누비는 탐사선에 올라 있으니 그럴 수도 있지 않냐고 할 수 있겠지만, 함선의 조타수이기 때문에 그가 전화를 받을 수 있다고 말한 날짜와 시간은 늘 정확했다. 혹여 예상치 못한 운석 벨트나, 성운 속을 헤매게 되어 통신 두절 상태가 되면 차라리 ‘통신 불가 지역에 있습니다’라는 스크린이 떴으면 떴지, 끊임없는 통화 연결음과 새카만 스크린만 나타나는 일은 없었다. 데모라가 학교에서 댄스 발표회를 했던 것을 보여주기로 약속한 날에는 더더욱 그가 그럴 리 없었다. 그러나 데모라가 아무리 실망한 얼굴로 전화가 이상하다며 칭얼거려도 새카만 화면은 변치 않았다. 아무도 받지 않는 전화는 곧 자동응답기로 넘어갔다. 통신 불가 지역에 있는 것도, 통신 오류나 장애가 있는 것도 아니었다. 그저 그가 전화를 받지 않는 것일 뿐. 그리고 그로부터 이틀 뒤였다. 나는 직장동료를 통해 엔터프라이즈호가 8개월여 만에 다시 요크 타운으로 되돌아왔음을 알았다. 그리고 그날 저녁, 그가 승선한 함선의 CMO로부터 연락을 받았던 것이다.

“닥터 레너드 맥코이입니다.”

나는 굳은 얼굴로 CMO를 맞이했다. 연락을 받았을 때부터 짐작했지만, 그의 표정으로 짐작컨대 상황은 훨씬 심각한 것 같았다. 데모라를 데려오지 않기를 잘했다고 속으로 몇 번이나 스스로를 타이르며 나는 자리에서 일어났다. 정신이 아득해질만큼 새하얀 복도. 치료소 건물은 그 눈부시게 흰 외관만큼이나 내부도 얼룩 한 점 없이 하얗기 그지 없었다. 수억마리의 나노봇들이 쉴새없이 치료소 곳곳을 누비며 청소하고 있기 때문이었다. 그리고 그 새하얀 복도 한 가운데에 몇 번인가 눈인사만 스치듯 한 적 있었던 이 함선의 CMO가, 평소와 다르게 새하얀 의료관 정복을 입고 서 있었다. 그래도 두 사람은 아니니 다행인 것일까. 아니면 한 명만 나를 맞이하는걸 아쉬워 해야 하는것일까.

그와 행복했던 시절, 스타플릿의 정복을 갖춰입은 이들이 무리를 지어, 아니, 무리라 할 것도 없었다, 두어명 정도만 어울려 지나가도 늘 기분이 꺼림칙해지던 때가 있었다. 그때 나의 가장 견딜 수 없었던 악몽은 언젠가 우리 집 문앞에 정복을 갖춰입은 스타플릿 장교 두 명이 방문하는 것이었다. 그들은 늘 전사통지를 그런 식으로 했으니까. 나름대로 유족들에게 경의를 표하는 방식이라곤 했지만 나로서는 늘 스타플릿의 뱃지가 빛나는 정복을 입은 이들을 볼 적마다 마음이 편치 않아야만 했었다.

그런데 이런 날이 오다니. 차라리 지금 이 CMO 한 명 대신, 정복을 갖춰입은 장교 두 명을 맞이하고 그의 사망통지서를 건네받는게 더 속편하겠다는 생각을 하는 날이 오다니. 나는 한숨을 속으로 씹어 삼키며 다시 새하얀 옷을 휘감은 죽음의 신 같이 보이는 CMO에게로 주의를 향했다.

“어떻게 된 겁니까?”

“탐사 중 사고가 있었습니다. 죄송하지만 사고에 대한 자세한 사항은 본부에 보고가 끝나야 외부에 발설할 수 있기 때문에-“

“알고 있습니다. 이해합니다.”

유리창 너머로 보이는 그는 마치 잠깐 낮잠에라도 빠져든듯한 모습일 뿐이었다. 주변에는 복잡한 기계 장치 같은 것이라곤 조금도 없었다. 있는 것은 오직, 그의 입가를 덮고 있는 산소호흡기 뿐이었다. 의료진으로서도 뭔가 할 수 있는게 없다는 뜻인 것일까.

“현재는 코마 상태로 유도되어있습니다. 말씀드릴 수 있는 한도 내에서 설명드리자면-“

“저 사람, 다시 일어나기는 합니까.”

“…약속드릴 수 있는 것은 없습니다.”

“모르시는 거군요. 의료관들도.”

그가 어쩌다가 상처 하나 없이 저 지경이 되어 있는지는 내게 중요하지 않았다. 중요한 건, 데모라가 이 사실을 알아야 하는가 하는 점이었다. 만일 이대로 그가 다시는 깨어나지 않는다면 지금이라도 데모라를 데려와 아이가 받아들일 수 있도록 해줘야 할 것이다. 그렇지 않다면… 어린아이에게 이런 기약 없는 걱정에 빠져들게 할 필요는 없겠지. 물론 데모라는 파파를 찾을 것이다. 지금도 그러고 있으니까. 아무리 어린 아이라지만 요크 타운에 그 엔터프라이즈호가 정박한 걸 모를 수야 없다. 그리고 엔터프라이즈호에 파파가 있다는 것 정도는 아이도 충분히 알고 있으니까.

“가족들에게는 연락 됐습니까?”

한참동안 유리창 너머 잠들어있는 그를 물끄러미 바라보다가 문득 생각이 나 묻자, CMO는 알 수 없는 묘한 표정으로 나를 물끄러미 응시했다. 그러더니 짧게 대답했다.

“…아니오. 당신이 연락을 받은 사람의 전부입니다.”

“그렇습니까.”

아무리 의절한 사이라도 그렇지. 비상연락처라든가 하는 곳에 정말 고집스럽게 아무의 연락처도 적지 않더니, 스타플릿에 입대할 때에도 그랬나보다. 하지만 그렇다고 해도 그렇지. 정말로 이대로 그가 일어나지 않는다면, 그때에도 그들을 부르지 않을 셈인건가? 그러니까, 사이에 딸이 있다고는 하지만 이혼한 전남편에게도 오는 연락이라면, 십수년 전 일일지라도 의절한 가족에게도 연락은 줘야 하지 않을까. 하지만 그는 자신의 가족에 대해 좀처럼 얘기하는 법이 없었고, 나 또한 그를 불편하게 하고 싶지 않아 캐물은 적 없었다. 그러니 나는 그의 부모님의 연락처는 고사하고 이름조차 알지 못했다. 둘 중 누가 그의 이름을 지어줬던 것인지조차 모른다. 그러니 스타플릿에서 그의 뜻을 존중해 그들에게 연락하지 않는다면, 나는 그들에게 연락할 방법도 없거니와, 솔직히 이제와선 그가 과연 나를 그런 간섭을 할 자격이 있는 사람으로 볼는지도 의문이었다.

더 이상 말이 없기에 이대로 나를 두고 가려나 싶었는데, 의외로 CMO는 계속해서 자리를 지키며 나를 뚫어져라 쳐다보았다. 내가 시선을 마주했을 때에도 눈을 피하지 않았다. 직업이 직업인 만큼, 사람들 표정을 읽는데에는 일가견이 있다 생각했는데, CMO가 나를 보는 그 표정은 도무지 무엇인지 알 수가 없었다. 죄책감인지, 비통함인지 모를 그런 복잡한 표정인가 하면, 내가 아닌 저 너머의 벽이라도 보는 듯한 무표정인것도 같았다.

“왜 코마 상태에 있어야 하는 겁니까.”

CMO는 그제야 내게서 시선을 거두고 다시 환자를 바라보며 설명을 계속했다. 나에게 자세히 설명해줄 수는 없지만 탐사 중 사고로 인해 그는 부상을 입었고, 그를 살리기 위해 의료관들은 ‘검증되지 않은’, ‘불안정한’ 치료 방식을 감수해야 했다. 그 결과 부상으로 인한 문제는 해결되었지만 부작용으로 그의 RNA에 변이가 생겼다고 했다. 그게 무엇을 의미하는지는 아직 알 수 없지만, 적어도 변이 과정이 고통스러운 것만은 확실했고, 섣불리 다른 약물을 투입하는 위험을 감수할 수도 없어서 코마 상태로 유도된 것이었다.

“그렇다면 다시 일어나더라도…”

CMO는 짧게 고개를 끄덕였다. RNA에 변이가 일어났다. 내가 아는 모습 그대로, 그저 머리카락만 약간 더 길게 자란채로 가벼운 낮잠에라도 빠져 있는 것 같은데. 그런데 속안에서는 그런 일이 일어나고 있다는 것이다. 이 모든게 너무나 현실감이 없어 나는 웃음이 나왔다. 일어날지 어떨지도 모른다. 일어나더라도, 더 이상 우리가 기억하는 요한 술루가 아닐수도 있다. 이혼한 사이에 딸을 두고 있는 전남편으로서 듣기에 좋은 얘기는 못 되었다. 나는 좀더 가까이서 그를 면회할 수 있겠느냐고 CMO에게 물었다. CMO는 말없이 집중 치료실로 통하는 게이트를 열어주고는 내가 소독 단계를 거치는 것을 도와주었다. 그러곤 내게 10분의 시간을 주었다.

“데모라를 떼어놓고 오길 잘했지.”

평온하게 누워 태평하게 낮잠이나 즐기는 듯한 얼굴로 잠든 그의 곁에 앉아, 데모라가 신신당부하며 가져가라고 바득바득 우겨 결국 가지고 온 엔터프라이즈호 인형을, 나와 마찬가지로 다섯 단계의 소독과정을 거쳐야 했던 아이가 가장 아끼는 인형을 침대 한켠에 놓으며 대답없는 이에게 말을 걸었다.

무책임하고, 제멋대로인 잔인한 사람. 내게 요한 술루는 그런 사람이었다. 8개월쯤 전이라면 전혀 다르게 생각했을 것이다. 그가 나를 제외한 다른 모든 이들에게, 그렇다, 데모라까지 포함한 다른 모든 이들에게 인정받고, 존경받고, 추앙받듯이 나 역시 그를 세상에 둘도 없는 좋은 배우자로 여겼을 것이다. 그러나 이제는 그럴 수 없었다. 그를 보고 두려움에 몸서리를 치지 않을 수 없었다. 아직도 귓가에 생생했다. 그날, 그가 비웃음으로 밖에는 이해할 수 없는 웃음과 함께 내게 털어놓았던, 나는 행복하다고만 여겨왔던 지난 7년간의 결혼생활의 전말을 들었던 날의 그의 목소리가 아직도 귓가에 울리는 것만 같았다. 내가 그의 곁에서 행복하다고 속삭이고, 웃는 동안 그는 대체 무슨 생각을 했을까. 데모라를 정말로 사랑하기는 하는 걸까. 이 사람에게 우리는 대체 뭘까. 이제는 깊게 생각하고 싶지도 않았다.

이혼을 해도 아이가 있는 한 우리는 완전한 남남이 되지 못하고 어색하게 주변을 맴돌아야 한다. 그 이혼장으로, 예상외로 그가 깔끔하게 서명하고 양육권을 넘겨주었던 그 이혼서류 한장으로 7년간의 결혼생활은 끝낼 수 있었지만, 내 삶의 7년간을 누군가의 손바닥 위에서, 그가 계획한 대로 살아가면서 그런 줄도 모르고 그저 행복하게 웃기만 했다는 건 변치 않았다. 그리고 그 사이에 데모라가 있다는 것도.

“…혹시 듣고 있다면, 이걸 알아줘. 난 네가 무서워. 그 날 이후로 줄곧 그랬고, 앞으로도 그럴 거야. 너에게 데모라의 삶에서 빠져달라고 할 수는 없어. 데모라가 원치도 않겠지. 하지만 적어도 내 삶에서는 그만 사라져주길 바래. 그리고 혹시 듣고 있지 않다면… 그래도 내 삶에서는 그만 사라져주길 바래.”

* * *

 

_“가족들에게는 연락됐습니까?”_

벤의 물음에, 나는 잠시 멍하니 그를 바라만 보았다. 가족들? 무슨 가족들? 요한이 평생 가져본 가족이라고는 지금 눈 앞에 있는 전남편과 그와의 사이에 있는 갓 일곱살 된 딸이 전부인데. 한참동안 그를 바보처럼 쳐다보다가 나는 내 환자가, 내게 거짓을 말한 적 없는 환자가, 굳이 털어놓지 않았던 진실을 깨달았다. 녀석은 단 한 번도 벤에게 말하지 않았던 것이다. 평생 누구에게 말해본 적이나 있을까. 자신이 클링온의 식민행성 출신이라는 것을. 벤은 여러모로 7년간 자신의 배우자였던 사람에 대해 아무것도 제대로 알지 못한 셈이었다. 이제는 그가 녀석을 버리고 돌아서버린 것이, 조금도 놀랍지 않았다. 아마 별 미친놈에게 걸려 황당한 일을 겪었다고만 생각했을 것이다.

_“…아니오. 당신이 연락을 받은 사람의 전부입니다.”_

그 날 저녁, 나는 또다시 밤을 지새울 생각으로 녀석의 침대 옆에 자리를 잡고 앉아 있었다. 침대 한 켠에 놓여있는, 벤이 두고 간 엔터프라이즈호 인형을 뚫어져라 바라보면서. 녀석이 언제라도 일어나지 않을까 하는 그런 실없는 기대를 하면서. 그날도 그렇게 한없이 일어날 줄 모르는 녀석을 기다리며 잠이 들었고, 그렇게 이주일이 지났다.

* * *

너무 말도 안 되게 좋기만 한 기적이 일어날 리 없는데, 코마 상태로 유도된지 보름만에 깨어난 녀석은 RNA 변이가 일어난 사람이라고는 믿을 수 없을 만큼 예전과 다름이 없었다. 덕분에 우리 모두는 한시름 놓았지만, 석연치 못한 기분이 남는 것도 사실이었다. 죽은 사람들 되살리는 약 같은게 있다는 소리니까. 그것도 아무런 부작용도 없이. 너무 말이 되지 않았다. 나를 비롯한 의료관들 모두, 자연을 거스른 우리의 행동에 아무런 대가가 없다는 사실에 다들 말은 없었지만 꺼림칙한 기분을 지울 수 없었고 누구 하나 토다는 일 없이 녀석에게 이상이 없다는 걸 확인하기 위해 검사에 검사를 거듭했다. 결과는 늘 모든 것이 정상이었다. 생체적인 상태 뿐 아니라, 정신적인 문제도. 물론, 애정결핍도, 우울증도, 불안장애도, 그리고 섹스중독도 모두 그대로였지만. 그렇지만 우리가 억지로 죽음에서 건져올린 이 조타수는 모든게 전과 다름 없이 그대로였다. 믿을 수 없을 만큼.

“기분은 좀 어때?”

코마 상태에서 깨어난지 이틀째 되던 날, 나는 모든 검사 결과가 정상, 그러니까, 그가 죽음을 겪기 이전과 다를 것 없는 평상시의 상태와 같다는 내용이 빼곡히 들어찬 패드를 한손에 들고 착잡한 마음으로 녀석의 곁에 앉으며 물었다. 중추신경 검사 때문에 가벼운 수면 마취를 해야 했던 녀석은 아직 마취가 전부 풀리지 않은 상태였고, 이를테면 가볍게 술에 취한 상태와 다름이 없었다.

“…별로에요.”

나는 어디 불편한 곳이 있는가를 물으려다가 인상을 찌푸린 녀석의 시선이 향하는 곳을 보고는 질문을 도로 삼켰다. 녀석은 벤이 두고간 엔터프라이즈호 인형을 양손에 쥔 채 마주보고 있었다. 녀석의 개인실에서 훑어볼 기회가 있었던 개인용 일지에 따르면, 데모라가 애지중지하는 것이었고, 깨끗하긴 했지만 묘하게 어린아이가 가지고 논 사용감이 물씬 느껴지는 인형이었다.

“데모라가 왔던 건 아니죠?”

“아니. 벤만 잠깐.”

“여기 들어 왔었어요?”

“10분 정도.”

“아… 꿈이 아니었구나.”

아직 마취가 덜 풀린 티가 폴폴 나는 표정이었다. 평소대로라면 이렇게 쉽게 보이지 않을 그런 표정.

“데모라랑 통화 해도 돼요?”

“아니. 너 마취 덜 풀렸어.”

“…닥터어.”

“땡깡 부릴 생각 마라.”

“닥터어어.”

“젠장, 떼쓰지 말라니까. 안 되는 건 안 되는 거야.”

“아, 천사 역할이랬는데…”

“발표회 영상 찍어둔 게 있을 거야. 나중에 마취 깨거든 보고 전화하면 되지. 지금은 안 돼.”

“천사 같네요.”

“뭐?”

“닥터, 하얀 옷 입고 있으니까. 천사 같아요.”

“…젠장, 너 그런 소리 한 번만 더하면 녹화해서 함선에다가 틀어버린다.”

“닥터 정말 천사 같아요. 정말 있는 사람 맞아요?”

"똑바로 앉아. 혈압 떨어진다.”

“…싫어요. 누워 있을래…”

“너 계속 떼쓰면 짐이랑 스코티 들어오게 할 거야. 앞으로 5년은 놀려먹을걸.”

“닥터 나빠…”

녀석은 어린아이처럼 볼멘소리를 내며 다시 똑바로 앉았다. 마취가 덜 풀려 횡설수설하는 와중에도 짐이나 스코티에게 놀림감이 되고 싶지 않다는 생각은 할 수 있는가보다. 그뒤로 한 두어시간동안 녀석은 칭얼거리고 이리저리 치대며 떼를 쓰다가 결국 내게 안정제를 맞고 잠이 들었었다. 가벼운 수면 마취에도 그렇게 헤롱대는 걸 보았으니, 우리로서는 아무리 모든 것이 우월하다는 칸 누니엔 싱의 혈액을 그대로 주입받았고 그 결과 RNA 변이가 일어났다 한들, 온갖 검사를 할 생각은 했어도 회복력이나 세포의 노화 속도 같은 걸 체크해볼 생각은 하지 못했던 것이다.

* * *

 

“닥터… 닥터…”

7년의 탐사 기한을 다하기 위해 요크 타운을 떠나 다시 우주로 향한 지 엿새째 되던 날 새벽이었다. 그 날의 긴 근무를 마치고 개인실에 누워 고전 영화를 보다가 잠이 들었던 것 같다. 통신기에서 흘러나오는 소리에 잠에서 깨어 벌떡 일어났을 땐 이미 새벽 4시였고, 나는 곧장 녀석의 개인실로 달려갔다. 보안 창 앞에 손을 흔들어 생체 코드를 확인하자 스크린에 내 코드 정보와 출입 허가를 뜻하는 파란 불빛이 반짝이며 녀석의 개인실 문이 열렸다. 아무리 거대한 함선이라 할지라도 공간은 결국 한정적이다. 그렇기에 540여명의 크루들의 개인실은 비록 장교들의 숙소와 일반 대원들의 숙소가 나뉘어 있고, 오로지 근무 편의성을 위해 기술부와 과학부, 지휘부의 쿼터가 나뉘어있기는 하지만 그 크기에 있어서는 일반 대원의 것이나 이 함선의 항해를 책임지는 조타수의 것이나 별 차이가 없었다. 커피 테이블 하나가 더 들어갈 정도의 차이 외에는.

“닥터-“

“젠장, 움직이지 말고 있어!”

그리고 그런 좁다면 좁다 할 수 있는 숙소의 한쪽 구석에 녀석이 그렇게 바닥에 주저앉아 있었다. 피투성이인 채로. 얼굴은 눈물자국으로 얼룩져 있었고 몸은 가볍게 떨고 있었다. 방금 막 샤워를 하고 나온 사람처럼 욕실의 부스에는 미처 바람에 닦여나가지 못한 물방울이 가장자리에 여전히 맺혀 있었고, 녀석은 드로즈 차림으로 머리카락은 아직 젖어 있었다. 늘 단정하게 빗어넘겼던 머리카락이 힘없이 이마 위로 늘어뜨려져 있는 모양새가 나이를 배는 더 어려보이게끔 했다. 녀석은 어떤 쇼크 상태에 있는 사람처럼 내 이름만 힘없이 반복하며 손을 덜덜 떨고 있었다. 팔목과 허벅지 여러군데가 피투성이가 된 채로. 한동안 바닥에 이러고 앉아있었던 것인지 바닥에도 피가 흥건했다. 나는 욕실에서 낚아채온 수건으로 환부를 누르듯 녀석의 팔다리를 눌러 피를 닦아내다가 문득 한 가지 이상한 점을 깨달았다.

환부가 없었다.

나는 물질 생성기에 코드를 입력해 의료용 타올과 정제수를 꺼낸 뒤 타올을 적셔 다시 꼼꼼히, 조심스럽게 녀석의 팔과 다리를 닦아냈다. 환부는 아무데도 없었다. 그제야 녀석이 흘린 피의 양이, 여태 제정신을 유지하고 있기엔 너무 많은 양이라는 것과, 손가락에 묻어있는 마른 핏자국들이 눈에 들어왔다. 바닥 한구석에 놓여있는 피가 말라붙은 나이프도. 자해한게 틀림 없었다. 하지만 어디에도 칼에 베인 상처는 커녕 긁힌 자국조차 보이지 않았다. 이 정도 피를 흘릴 상처를 놓치고 보지 못했을리 없는데도, 믿을 수가 없어서 다시 한 번 꼼꼼히 손으로 훑어가며 녀석의 양 팔과 다리를 확인했다. 하지만 상처는 없었다. 깨달음은 순식간이었다. 나는 말없이 녀석의 팔을 내려놓았고, 녀석은 눈물자국이 가득한 얼굴로 나를 올려다보며, 속삭였다.

“닥터, 상처가 자꾸 사라져요.”

 

“괜찮아. 걱정하지 마. 너는 내가 꼭 고쳐놓을 거니까.”

개인실 구석진 바닥에 앉아 덜덜 떨고 있는 녀석을 품에 안아 토닥여주면서 그렇게 말했지만, 솔직히 말하자면 자신이 없었다. 물론 그때에는 녀석의 세포 노화 속도를 확인하기 전이었지만 이미 짐작하고 있었던 것이다. 그리 어려운 짐작도 아니었다. 눈앞에 그 결과를 보고 있었으니까. 술루가 다시 나이프를 집어들어 제 팔목 안쪽을 긋자 상처에 피가 맺혀 흐르기 무섭게 곧장 아물어버리는 것을.

* * *

 

“치프, 세포 검사 결과… 나왔습니다.”

나는 스크린에 띄워진 검사 결과를 보고 아무 말도 할 수 없었다. 하나 둘씩 스크린 앞에 모여들기 시작한 의료관들 모두 같은 심정이었을 것이다. 검사 결과창에 환자 이름은 적혀있지 않았다. 그저 샘플 83N-2라는 표식 뿐. 그러나 그게 누구의 샘플인가를 모르는 의료관은 없었다. 그래서 우리는 아무도, 아무 말도 하지 못하고 그저 멍하니 결과를 읽고 또 읽기만 했다. 우리는 무슨 짓을 저지른 것일까. 나는 무슨 짓을 저지른 것일까. 어쩌면 그 날, 우리는 조타수를 잃어야 옳았던 것일지 모른다는 생각이, 억지를 부려 죽음에서 환자를 되살려냈다는 두려움이 메디컬 베이를 무겁게 짓눌렀다.

우울증과 불안장애와 섹스중독을 겪을 만큼 지독한 애정결핍을 앓고 있는 환자. 그런 환자에게 나는, 영원한 삶을 선고해준 것이다.

 


End file.
